Naruto: Spider & Fox
by Karasu87
Summary: At a young age, Naruto is sent to the Marvel Dimension and gets taken in by Aunt May. Naruto/Anko/Felicia/Rogue and maybe Jean?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Spider & Fox

Chapter 1

_A young seven year old blonde boy runs through a burning village. Fires light up the sky and the sounds of fighting is heard. Suddenly a man lands in front of him, with red eyes._

"_Your going to become the Uchiha's clan new weapon." The man said with a growl as he reaches for the child. He suddenly stops and coughs up blood. A sword through his chest. As the man slides off the sword, it reveals a man with a white dog mask. He flicks his sword and the blood flies off._

_The man steps to Naruto, who is shedding tears, and kneels down. "Look at me, Naruto!" Naruto complies. "Everything will be alright... now... we have to go see Hokage-sama."_

_Inu grabs Naruto's shoulder and vanish in a swirl of leaves, just as a fireball crashes where they just were._

_They reappear in a large office. An aging old man is seen stuffing a child's backpack with scrolls. He glances at the new arrivals and nods._

"_Naruto-kun... I hate to say it... but, I'm going to send you somewhere far away." The old man said as he hands the backpack to Naruto. _

_Naruto sheds a few tears. "Why?"_

_"It's not safe here anymore. In the backpack are letters from your parents as well as all the Jutsu they knew."_

"_My parents...?" Naruto croaked out._

"_Yes... they were very strong ninjas." The old man said as he bends toward the child. _

_"This is a one way Jutsu that will send you to another dimension. Once you leave, the seal will be destroyed." He then looks toward Inu, then back to Naruto. "I was going to send Inu and Snake... but their Chakra coils are fully developed. It may kill them. As for you... your coils are still developing."_

"_I understand... __Tell Snake-nee-chan I'll miss her." He croaked out._

"_No need." Snake said as she appears out of thin air and hugs Naruto. She then secretly slides a scroll in his backpack. "I want you live long and be happy... and find a girlfriend... or two."_

_Naruto blushes a little through his tears as the three shinobi laugh a little._

"_Naruto... make us and your parents proud." The old man then ruffles his hair. "There is no telling what you may find in this dimension... so be careful." The old man then grabs a scroll off the desk. "Almost forgot... if you find someone you can fully trust... let them read this."_

_Naruto nods slowly, just as Inu bends down and gives him a quick hug. "Find friends and grow strong."_

_The old Hokage quickly does a rapid set of hand seals, then slams his hands on to the floor. After a few seconds, symbols start to appear below Naruto, then a blinding light covers him from view. Once the light dies down, it reveals Naruto gone. The three shinobi then look towards the sound of fighting._

"_Let's take back our village." The Hokage said with the other two nodding. Both never noticing Anko flinch, then smirk._

_**New york**_

_A flash of light appears and a small crater appears in the backyard of a house._

_A few seconds later, an elderly woman walks out the door and up to the smoking crater. She flaps away the smoke to get a better view. Peeking in, she spots a blonde 7 year old with some blood dripping from his mouth. His black shirt ripped. And his pants held on by a string._

_She lets out a gasp. "Ben!" She yelled as she runs to the child's side._

**Present Day**

A blonde young man around 18 suddenly shoots up in his seat. He glances around the train only to notice everyone looking at him at him strangely before going back to what they were doing. He then looks back out the window and watches the scenery fly by.

He then looks at the scroll in his lap and gently strokes it. Suddenly his cell phone starts ringing, interrupting his musings.

He flips it open and holds it to his ear. "Hello… hey Aunt May… no… I haven't heard from Peter today…" He glances back at the scroll. "I think I'll open the scroll today… yes… the one from Anko. I understand… I love you too."

He then slips the phone back into his pocket and gives a smile.

* * *

Naruto walks into his apartment. It's a small place, but big enough for at least 2 or three people. On the walls are several different pictures. One is a picture of a 10 year old Naruto and a 10 year old Peter. Another picture is of Aunt May smiling at the camera with Uncle Ben standing beside her, a 14 year old Naruto and Peter next to them. Naruto then glances to the picture near the door. On it, is a picture of a sexy purple haired woman.

He then sits on the floor and unravels the scroll, then rereads the letter Anko wrote for the hundredth time.

_Dear Naruto._

_I just wanted to say, you had a large impact on my life. I was shunned just like you. When ever you were around, it felt like the void in my heart has been filled._

_I'm sorry that this letter is so short. The old man has just told me of the jutsu a few minutes ago. So I wanted to give you a present that will surprise you. Once you turn 18. Put a drop of blood on the seal. Now, I have to go, the fucking Uchiha's has started attacking._

_Love Anko._

_PS. Wait until your 18, or else!_

Naruto sheds a few tears, then bits his thumb, causing it to bleed. He then hovers it over the seal. He takes a deep breath, then the blood drop falls and splashes against the seal.

After a few seconds, a poof is heard and white smoke starts covering the room. Naruto starts to fan the smoke. As the smoke clears, he notices a body. Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a very naked Anko. A still 18 naked Anko.

"How…?" He whispered with a light blush and wide eyes.

He quickly shakes away his blush as he notices her neck. Once where a curse seal was at, is now an unblemished spot.

"Kage Bunshin!" He whispered out. A perfect copy of him appears. "Let's get her to the couch." With that, they both carry her to the couch, while trying to avoid touching certain areas.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

A groan is heard and a pair of bleary brown eyes open. Anko blinks a few times, then her eyes widen as she notices a blanket covering up her nude form.

She shakes her head and looks at the pictures on the wall. Her eyes widen again as she spots a picture of herself. She stands up, albeit shakily, and wraps the blanket around her. She stumbles a little. Once she reaches the picure she glances at the other, seeing people she doesn't know. She then stops at a picture of a young man with whisker marks. Her eye's widen.

"Naru..." She Gasps then starts weezing.

"Water?" A voice said behind her in Japanese. She quickly spins around, which causes her blanket to come off. She reaches for her weapons, only to realize she's nude. She tries to covers herself with her arms. She then gets a good look at the young man in front of her, and freezes.

"Naruto?" She said with disbelief. Seems like just yesterday, he was only a 7 year old ball of energy.

"Long time no see?" Naruto said still blushing. Then without warning she launches herself at him.

"I was right... you did grow up to be sexy." She said as he continues to blush. He quickly grabs a t-shirt from the floor and hands it to her.

A few seconds later, Anko puts on the t-shirt. It covers up her breasts and some of her modesty, but still shows her thighs, causing him to have an atomic blush. He shakes his head as his cell starts ringing.

He flips the cell and puts it to his ear. "Hey Aunt May... dinner... I'm sorry but something came up..." Anko just looks confused as he starts talking in a strange device in a strange language. "Yeah... apparently Anko sealed herself in the scroll..." Anko just tilts her head at hearing her name. "Yeah... you can meet her later. After I teach her English... looks like the seal didn't affect her. Alright... see you later." He then turns to Anko "You have some explaining to do." He said in Japanese.

Anko just looks down. "Well... I just wanted to get away from all the hate... like you." Naruto sighs then walks over and embraces her. "I wanted to go with you so bad... but the old man wouldn't let me... so I went with plan B and sealed myself. Didn't think it would work at first."

"Damnit... why didn't you let me release you earlier?" Naruto said, still holding her.

She then looks up and gives a sly smile. "That way... we both would be 18." With that, she gives him a soft kiss on the lips. She then pulls back and smirks at his stunned look.

He shakes his head, then gives a small smile. "Anko... I missed you so much." He then walks back to his bedroom, then comes back with a pair of blue jeans. "Before I show you around... i'm going to have to teach you English."

_He's just trying to avoid talking about the kiss..._ She then shakes her head. "English?"

"It's the language I was using before. The seal allowed me to speak it naturally, but not write it. The language we're speaking now is called Japanese." Naruto explained. "How many clones can you summon?"

Anko looked confused. "A maximum of 10. Why?"

Naruto just gives a smirk.

* * *

Five hour later, Anko wipes the sweat from her brow. _Alright... I can do this._

Naruto glances up from his book as Anko's last clone disperses. "Alright... lets hear it." He spoke in english

"Alright. My name is... is Anko... and I like... Da-Dango." Anko said in English.

Naruto starts to laugh, causing Anko to pout. "Okay... how is your reading coming along?" He managed to say with a chuckle.

"It's great... st-still need to work on it." Anko said with s light stutter.

Naruto nods and looks to his watch. "Okay... how about I show you around? But stick close to me."

Anko nods and they both walk out the door, with Anko still wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of men's blue jeans, along with a pair of sneakers.

One outside, Anko looks around in awe. Naruto quickly grabs her as she starts to walk toward the road, just as a car zooms past.

"Wha-" Anko managed to say with wide eyes.

"That's a car... it's used to travel to places instead of walking." Naruto explained.

"Do... you have one?" Anko said. Still getting used to the new language.

"Nah... I prefer walking and taking the train."

Anko nods, having seen some trains back in their world.

After a few minutes a walking, Anko notices several girls glancing at Naruto and blushing. She gives a sly smile. "Someone sure Is popular."

Naruto just sighs. "It's been like that since I turned 13... still getting used to it... even had a few girlfriends and they still look at me like that."

"Someone did give you... the 'T-Talk', didn't they?" Anko said.

He glances at Anko as they pass a very tall building that causes Anko to gasp, she stares up and it causes her to get dizzy. Naruto catches her and chuckles, before turning somber. "Yeah... Uncle Ben did... but he passed away not too long ago... I was out of town then."

"I-I'm sorry." Anko said as she clears her dizziness.

"Don't worry about it... he was the only one in this world that new about my secret training." He then waves at a man selling Hotdogs. "Aunt May new about my past... but I knew she would just worry too much if I told her of my training. And Peter... he's been avoiding me lately"

"I can't wait to me-meet them." Anko said. She then looks up as she spots a man swinging pass the buildings on a web. "What...?

_I really need to talk to him... _He thought as he glances up. "That's a friend of mine... hopefully we'll meet him later." He then takes out his phone as it rings and puts it to his ear. "Hello... Jonah... ah... your offering me a job?... what about Peter?... yeah I'm like a brother to him... alright... I'll think about it." He hangs up the phone and shakes his head. "I was just offered a job."

"You mean like a mission?" Anko said with a gleam in her eyes.

Naruto chuckles. "Nah... we don't have missions... just normal jobs so we can earn money." He looks back at her. "Don't worry... I'll take you to Aunt May later and she'll explain."

"Where are we going now?" Anko asked.

"To visit an old friend." He looks back at her. "I saved his son's life a while back and he claims he owes me. So... I'm going to get him to create some papers for you... that way people wont ask questions. We'll just tell him your papers were destroyed."

"Sorry for all the trouble." Anko said in a low voice.

He then stops and cups her chin, making her look him in the eye. "It's no trouble at all... I'm glad your here... and something good came of it." At her questioning gaze he nods to her neck. "Check you neck."

She shrugs and starts to rubs it. Not feeling anything. Not pain. Not even a rough spot. Her eyes's widen. "How?"

Naruto just shrugs. "It must of vanished because we crossed worlds... or..."

"Orochimaru died." Anko finished.

"Yeah... could be either one." Naruto said as they start walking again. "Now let's get you something to eat... then we'll deal with the paperwork.

Anko nods with a smile.

* * *

The first chapter of Spider & Fox. Decided to add Anko as a love interest. She will be the only Naruto character to appear.

Still trying to think of where to go with the story... any ideas are appreciated. Like... still thinking of superhero names and costumes. I plan to have Naruto get into an accident like Peter on the next chapter. And will probably have Anko be the side-kick or something.

Was originally going to have Naruto sign the Toad contract, so he can keep in contact with Konoha. But I decided against it and make it where summons won't work in this world, but chakra still exist in their systems.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Spider & Fox

Chapter 2: In the Beginning...

**Two Weeks Later**

Anko, for the past week, perfected her English skills and bought a whole new wardrobe. She met with Aunt May, who she thanked for taking care of Naruto. Went to the cemetery to pay her respects for Uncle Ben, who was like a father to Naruto. And also met Peter, who was the polar opposite of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto walks down the sidewalk. Phone in his ear. Anko beside him, holding his hand.

Anko now where's a pair of women's jean, a t-shirt and a brown trench coat. Like hell was she going to change her entire look.

Naruto puts his phone back into his pocket.

"What's up?" Anko asked.

"There's going to be a formal ball tonight." He shakes his head. "And Jonah assigned me and Peter to it."

"Oh... and who are you taking." Anko asked with a smirk.

"Not sure..." Naruto replied with a matching smirk.

"So... when are you getting a harem." And with that, she causes Naruto to trip, then look at her. "What? I mentioned it in my letter.

He dusts his-self off. "Not cool..." He then looks her over. "We're going to have to buy you a dress."

"No... abosolutely not... I refuse to go shopping with that Watson girl." Anko pouted.

"If you go... I'll give you a romantic dance tonight."

"You mean it?" Anko said. Naruto nods his head. "I guess I can try to be friends with Watson... I mean... Mary-Jane."

"That's all I ask... You need more friends in this world besides me."

* * *

A large bald man sits at a desk. He grins at the large metal object in front of him. The object is oval and it's the size of a medium sized dog. He then gently caresses it. As he rubs it, he turns to look at the three men in front of his desk.

"Boss... what is that?" One of the men said.

"This is a prototype... A chemical weapon that will burn you..." He then gives them a mad smirk. "...from the inside out." The three men let out a shudder as Kingpin continues. "There's a Ball tonight that the mayor and the chief of police are attending... I want you three to plant this in the building."

One of the men lets out a loud gulp. "Umm..."

"Relax you idiots... it's not armed." Kingpin then grabs a piece of paper and pulls a pen out of his shirt. After a few seconds of writing he hands the paper to the three thugs. "Here are the directions... don't screw it up."

As two of the thugs lift the chemical weapon, the third man asks a question. "What about the hero's? Surely... Cage, Daredevil and Spider-Man will get word of this."

The Kingpin then locks his fingers together and looks foward. "They likely will... that's why you three morons have to be extra careful."

"Y-yes sir." The thug then helps the other two with the weapon.

* * *

At a clothing store, Mary-Jane Watson brushes some hair from her face and looks Anko up and down. Said woman glances to Naruto, who is giving a smirk.

"You so need a makeover. But first... you need a dress that will make Naruto faint." The red haired girl said as she grabs Anko's hand and starts walking to the dress section. She glances at Naruto and Peter. Naruto places a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Go ahead without us... I have to talk to Peter." Naruto said, ignoring Anko's pleading look. MJ gives a nod and drags Anko with her.

Peter turns to Naruto with a confused look. "What's up?"

Naruto glaces around, then back at Peter. He sighs and decides to be blunt about it. "I know your Spider-Man."

Peter's eyes widen and he looks around frantic. "Wha-? How...?"

Naruto puts a hand on his brother's shoudler. "Calm Down, Bro." Peter takes a deep breath and nods. "I followed you one day... it was after Uncle Ben died... I saw you change into the costume and pull off some slick moves... I have to say.. " Naruto then smiles. "I'm proud of you... protecting the innocent... but don't let you powers go to your head."

"Y-your not going to tell anyone, are you?" Peter managed to ask as he slumps his shoulders.

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Naruto then gives him a playful shove. "I don't want any secrets between us... Okay?"

Peter gives a small smile. "Alright..." He then sighs. "You were always pretecting me when we were younger... I just wanted to do the same... protect the innocent."

"Heh... " Naruto gives him a wide smile. "Maybe I should make myself a costume... I can see the headlines now... 'Spider-Man's mentor... The Ninja... comes out of hiding'."

"Haha... Very funny." Peter said with the roll of the eyes. "But seriously... why don't you?"

"You never know." Naruto replied with a wink. They then spot MJ but no Anko. "Where's Anko?"

"She's trying on the dress I picked out." MJ said once she reaches them. "I think you'll like it."

She then preceeds to drag them to the dressing room.

"Anko... you done yet." MJ asked. They then hear several curses coming from the room. After a few seconds, the curses stop.

"Ugh... this is embarrassing." Anko suddenly exclaimed as the dressing room slowly opens.

"I'm sure you look gorgeous." Mary-Jane replied with a small smile.

The door fully opens and Anko walks out, weaing a purple spagetti strapped dress. The length comes up an inch above her knees. And a pair of matching high heel shoes. Naruto's eyes widen as he takes in her form.

Anko turns her head away as a light blush appears on her face. "Well?" She grunted out.

MJ smiles and rocks back and forth on her heels. Peter looks toward Naruto and Naruto... he quickly shakes his head and smiles at Anko.

"Wow... you really do look gorgeous." Naruto managed to say, causing Anko to blush even harder. Before he can say anything else, Peter's cell goes off.

Peter places the cell to his ear, only to hear yelling on the other end. "Alright... I understand... we'll be there." Peter places the cell back into his pocket and turns toward his friends. "Jameson wants to see us... He wants to go over a few things."

Naruto turns to Anko. "I'll pick you up in a hour at MJ's and then we'll head to the ball."

"Alright..." Anko nods as Naruto and Peter hurry away. MJ then turns to Anko, grabs her hand and starts to drag her away. "Wait... where we going now?... hey, you listening!"

* * *

The three goons look at the large building. People in elegant clothing walk in. The attendant at the door smiles as he holds the door.

"How we going to get this..." One of the goons points to the chemical weapon sitting on a skateboard. "...in there?"

A man in a Janitor uniform walks out of the building and walks up to a truck. He unloads a yellow bucket and mop. One of the goon's smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

A limo pulls up at the building. The door opens and Naruto steps out weaing an orange suit with dark blue pants and a light orange tie. He streteches then helps Anko out. Her hair is down and she has eyeliner and blush on.

Anko sighs. "Even years later... you still wear orange." Anko then laughs. "You look like an orange clown.

"Your just jealous..." He then notices her Purple dress, Purple Earrings and Purple high heels. "Your complaining about my clothing... look at you!"

Anko looks down at her clothing then glares at Naruto. "At least mine isn't bright!"

Before Naruto can retort, a cough is heard. They both turn back to the limo and spots both Peter and MJ. Peter shakes his head. MJ wears a light blue dress that comes down to her ankle's. And Peter wears a black tuxedo with a light blue tie.

"Woah... you guys just had your first fight!" MJ said with a chuckle.

Peter just laughs. He then reaches into the limo and pulls out two camera's. He closes the door and the limo drives off.

"Don't forget we have a job to do guys." Peter said as he hands a camera to Naruto. They then begin walking to the entrance.

* * *

Once inside. The group notices couple's dancing, people laughing and sexy waitress' rushing about.

"There's the Mayor's wife." Peter said as he spots a woman in a white dress. He turns to Naruto. "Want the picture?"

"Nah... you take it." Naruto said as he holds the camera up. He snaps a few pictures of a waitress bending over. Earning him a slap in the arm from Anko.

As Peter and MJ walk toward the mayor's wife, Naruto and Anko walk over to a middle aged man. His hair is beginning to turn gray. He has a tobacco pipe in his mouth, despite the no smoking sign.

Naruto shakes his head as he starts to remember a certain old man and his smoking habits.

"Jeez... one of these days that pipe is going to kill you." Naruto said with a smile as he reached the man.

The man turns around and smiles. "Naruto, my boy... I didn't know you were coming." He then turns to Anko. "And who is this beautiful young lady."

Anko blushes which causes Naruto and the Man to chuckle. "Right... Anko this is the chief of police... Nick Harris... Nick, this is my old friend and current girlfriend, Anko."

"Nice to meet ya!" Anko said with a nod. The Chief of Police gives a nod back.

"As for why we're here... Jonah wants some high quality photo's." Naruto replied as he looks around. "Where's Marlene?"

"She'll be here later... her job at the Hospital keeps her busy." Nick replies, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn... I was hoping to get a picture of both of you." He then aims the camera at the Chief and smirks. "I guess this will have to do."

"Smart ass." Nick said as he blows some smoke out.

After snapping a few more picture's of the Chief, Naruto and Anko decide to walk around. Unknown to them, the three goons walk past everyone with the weapon disguised as a large mop and bucket. Naruto spots them but just shakes them off as a couple of idiots.

"So... how do you know the Chief of Police?" Anko started.

"Believe it or not... he was an old friend of Uncle Ben's... he introduced me and Peter to him when we were younger." Naruto said as a band starts to play. A romantic song begins. He grabs Anko and spins her around.

"Wha-" Anko began.

"If I remembered correctly... I did promise you a romantic dance if you became friends with MJ." Naruto said with a smirk. He wraps his hands around her waist and grabs her hand. They then begin moving to the music. He twirls her around with a laugh.

A few minutes later, Peter and MJ finally decide to join Naruto and Anko on the dance-floor. Anko leans her head on Naruto's chest as they slow dance, with MJ doing the same thing with Peter.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Anko asked.

Naruto lets out a small laugh. "We had a junior prom... me and peter sucked at dancing." Peter, having overheard him, smiles. "So... Aunt May asked MJ to teach us... it was an... interesting lesson."

"What happened?" Anko asked.

"Lets just say..." MJ answered instead. "...my feet were sore all week."

Anko laughs at that.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Naruto asked Anko with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... I learned it from one of the books you bought me... back home... I never had a reason to dance." Anko blinked a few tears away.

"We aren't back in that place, are we?" Naruto asked, getting a smile from Anko. "Here... i'm going to make sure you are happy... like I am."

Peter and MJ smile at the tender moment.

Meanwhile, the three goons place the weapon in a corner. They smile... until one of them accidentally bumps into the device.

"Idiot... watch it!" He yelled. They then sigh with relief as nothing happens. "You could've blown us up ahead of time!"

"Yeah!" The other goon started. "Besides... these cops are idiots... not even checking people for weapons."

"Yeah! A bunch of idiots!." The goon then pulls out a piece of paper. "Lets see here... now that's a lot of numbers."

"Lets just arm it and go."

The goon with the paper opens the secret panel, revealing a keypad. He then begins to press the buttons. "7... 3... 1... 0... 0... 3... 4... um... oops..."

"Oops!" The two other goons shouted out.

"Reset... reset..." He then looks at the two. "There isn't a reset button!"

A clicking sound is heard, followed by a hissing sound. Suddenly several holes open up and a green gas slowly leaks out.

"What the...?"

"What is this?

"Um... the boss didn't actually say that this was a bomb." The three goons look at each other, then back to the gas. Suddenly the gas splurts out very fast and covers the goons. "Oh Shi-"

Back at the ball, Naruto suddenly stops dancing. He sniffs the air.

"What is it?" Anko asked as Peter and MJ turn to look at them.

"I smell something..." He sniffs a few more times. "Smells acidic... with some methane in it."

Suddenly a scream is heard. Across the room, green gas seeps through the walls. Several people near the wall begin to drop to the ground. The cops and other brave people quickly begins to drag the people away from the gas.

The wall suddenly begins to crack and fall apart. Nick watches as the wall next to him disintegrates and gas starts flowing in. He turns to the people next to him.

"Evacuate everyone!" Nick yelled out.

Naruto turns to Anko and Peter. "You two... help the cops get everyone to safety."

"What about you?" Anko asked.

"I'll be fine... I should be immune to the effects of the gas." He grabs a man that fainted and drags him away from the approaching gas. He helps drag a few more people out. He then spots a cop fainting after some of the gas touches him. Running up to the cop, he grabs his arms and starts to drag the man away, while trying to avoid touching the gas.

A woman trips while running. She bangs her head, knocking her out. Gas begins to approach her.

Naruto dashes forward and starts to drag the woman out. He notices the gas seeping into the woman's skin. He picks her up and runs to Nick, who is barking out orders. Some of the gas touches his skin. Red chakra starts to come out, before receding.

He hands her to Nick. "What kind of gas is this? And where's Marlene?"

"I got her... Marlene is outside helping the injured." Naruto nods at that. "Whatever this stuff is... it attacks the organs."

As Nick runs out of the building with the woman in his arms, Naruto rushes back to Anko, who is helping a cop drag an over weight man out. She stands up as another cop takes her place.

"Anko... wait for me outside." Naruto ordered as he starts to run toward the gas.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Anko yelled after him.

Naruto stops near a gas filled corridor and looks at the gas in front of him. _I have to make sure no one is in there. _Holding his breath... he runs in.

After a few minutes, Naruto stumbles upon three dead bodies and a metal object that's pouring the gas out. He coughs into his hand and looks at it, revealing blood.

Blood starts dripping from his lips. He falls to one knee, as Red Chakra starts to leak out.

_It's reacting... to the gas... ugh... _Blood begins leaking from his nose. He looks back at the object. _I must... dis-disarm. _Before he can reach the device, Red Chakra covers him and he blacks out.

* * *

Outside, cops set up a barricade, Medics rushing back and forth helping the injured. Firefighters arrive to prepare for the worst.

Anko, Peter and MJ look at the building. _Where is he? _They all think.

Nick walks up behind them. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's still in there." Anko said without looking away from the entrance.

"What!" Nick shouted. He turns to a few cops and firefighters. "We still have a person in there!"

With that, they start to rush the building. Before they can reach the entrance, the building begins to cave in. Dust and debris flies everywhere, as the building completely collapses.

Anko's eyes widen as did MJ's, Nick and Peter's. "Naruto!" All four yelled.

* * *

A Beeping sound is heard, along with the sound of a soft snore.

He then hears another beeping sound. This one different then the last. It sounds like...

_A Heartbeat...? _He slowly manages to turn his head and sniffs. _Dango... disinfectant... my senses... it was always good... but they were never this good..._

Footsteps are heard, followed by a door creaking open.

_"Even with his healing... he should be dead." _A older woman's voice is heard. _"When we found him... he was crushed under a ton of metal and debris... and yet he doesn't show any signs of a wound."_

_"Maybe his healing factor.." A younger voice started._

_"No... not even his healing factor could of healed something like that." _He hears some papers flipping. _"And from what my husband told me... that gas should've destroyed his organs."_

A grunting is heard next to him. He feels the bed shift. _"Wha... What's going on?" _Came Anko's voice.

_"Miss... how long have you been here?" _The older woman's voice said.

_"Since he arrived... will... will he be alright?" _Anko asked.

_"He will be fine, honey." _Naruto tries to sit up, only to cough. _"Looks like he's finally waking."_

Naruto opens his bleary eyes. Blinking a few times, he looks around. He sees Anko, Peter and an older woman.

"Mar-Marlene... what happened?" He asked as Anko quickly rushes back to his side.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to let Aunt May know that your okay." Peter walks out.

Marlene brushes a gray hair from her face. "To put it simply... you inhaled acidic gas and had a building fall on top of you."

Anko grabs Naruto's hand. "Doctor... may we have a moment alone?"

Marlene nods and walks out the door.

Anko looks at Naruto and blinks a few tears away.

"Damnit, Naruto... I came here so I can be with you... not to lose you." Anko looks him in the eyes. "I... I can't loose you."

"I'm sorry... you will never loose me..." Naruto replied as Anko helps him sit up. "But I didn't expect the Kyuubi's chakra to act up."

"Kyuubi?" Anko asked, still wiping a few tears away.

"Yeah... that gas... it's chakra kept reacting to it."

"Let me see the seal." Anko demanded.

Naruto takes off his gown, while making sure his lower half is covered.

Anko blushes as she traces her finger against his exposed stomach. Naruto then starts to channel his chakra. They both look down only to see...

"Where the hell is it?" Naruto yelled as they spot clear skin, where an elaborated seal once was.

After a few minutes of Naruto panicking. Anko, growing annoyed, suddenly slaps him.

Naruto, now holding his cheek, turns to Anko.

"Stop panicking... this should be a good thing... the gas probably sped up the purpose of the seal."

"Yeah... but does that explain why I feel stronger and my senses are quadrupled."

"I'm not entirely sure." Anko watches as Naruto bring his hand to his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm starting to feel..." He then balls up his fist then opens hit. "... strange."

"What do you me-" Suddenly a green flame surrounds Naruto's hand, the glow lights up the room. Anko's eye's widen.

"It looks like the gas... but it doesn't burn... and I think I can control it." The flame then swirls around his hand.

Anko slowly reaches forward and touches the flame. She lets out a gasp. "It's... cool."

Naruto then throws his hand in the air, the flame flies through the air like a tennis ball. He catches it and balls up his hand.

"That gas... it must have had a strong concentration of radiation in it." Naruto then points his finger like a gun. A small green flame appears. He pretends to fire it like a gun. What they didn't expect, was it to fly at the wall like a bullet. It hits the wall with a 'pop'.

Naruto and Anko both grow wide eyes. They become even wider as a chart on the wall suddenly catches on fire. Green flames start spreading quickly.

"Shit!" Anko yelled out.

Naruto, thinking fast, aims his hand, palm first, at the flame. The flames suddenly stops burning the paper and starts to fly toward the open palm like a snake. It swirls around his arm, before vanishing.

"Now that..." Naruto started.

"...Was fucking awesome!" Anko finished.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I had several story idea's in my head. I may post them later. And I had trouble thinking of how this chapter should go. I know it's a little rushed, but i guess i'm happy with the way it turned out.

For the people that think he may turn out like The Human Torch, I can say that the Flames are only one of his abilities. Plus, other Marvel characters will likely to appear. Still trying to think of what other abilities he should have.

And the pairings are, NarutoAnko and PeterMJ. Might give them both a small harem. And I was originally going to have Felicia Hardy appear in this chapter, but I think i'll save her for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Spider & Fox

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle!

**3 weeks later**

A man swings a machete that Spider-Man leaps over, and counters with a kick to the chin. He ducks as another machete barely misses his head. Rolling to the side, he looks at the three men. Each with large machete. The three thugs wear animal pelt over their shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better... I'd say you boys were compensating for something." He said with a laugh. The three men then charge forward. "Was it something I said?"

He ducks the first swing and jumps over a swung machete, causing the two thugs to crash into each other. He suddenly turns around and catches another machete with a grunt. Both his hands on the sides of the machete, avoiding the sharp end. He pushes back and glares at the thug.

"Who are you working for?" Spider-Man asked. He glances at their clothing. _Has to be Kraven!_

The thug jumps back towards the two others. All three begin smiling as a shadow appears behind Spider-Man.

"Our Master... has a special plan for you." One of the thugs said.

"What do you -" A sharp pain is felt on the left side of his neck. Turning is head, he spots a dart with a green feather on it. His eye's widen as darkness takes over.

* * *

Back at Mary-Jane's, Anko sits on the couch, watching TV. After being here for a month, she found herself addicted to it.

She rubs her neck where the curse seal once was and smiles.

MJ paces back and forth with her cell phone in her ear. After mumbling a few words. She turns to regard Anko.

"Harry hasn't seen him either." She then starts to dial another number. "Where did you say Naruto was at?"

After muting the TV, Anko leans back. "He went to a nearby forest to train."

MJ flips the phone. "Forest... hardly any around here. He usually trains at the dojo's nearby." She then raises her eyebrow. "You think Peter went with him?"

"It's a good possibility..." Anko replied before asking. "So... how long have you two been dating? You never told me."

"About a month now. If it wasn't for Naruto... I wouldn't know how Peter felt about me." She then chuckles. "It's kinda of funny... me and Naruto went out a few years ago... Peter was very jealous... then one day... Naruto told me what Peter really thought of me."

"Hmm... Naruto never told me that." Anko said with a raised eyebrow as MJ sits next to her on the couch.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" She said as Anko chuckles with a light blush on her face.. "Anyway... what happened after Naruto got out of the hospital? Me and Peter have been meaning to visit after that... but we were busy... we mainly had to comfort Aunt May... she was very distraught."

"I can only imagine what she must be feeling." Anko started while making a mental note to visit Aunt May. "Anyway... Naruto had trouble walking at first..."

_Naruto stumbles through the door to his appartment. Anko quickly grabs him before he hits the ground._

"_Careful..." She helps him to the couch. He plops down with a grunt. "How do you feel?"_

"_Like a skyscraper feel on me." He replied with a grimace._

"_Well... your healing factor seems to have improved tenfold." Anko said as she takes a seat on the couch. "I'm curious though... can you control any type of flames?"_

"_Hmm? Lets give it a try." Naruto said as Anko pulls out a match and strikes it. A flame comes to life. He takes a deep breath and focus'. Slowly but surely, the fire moves. A green spot appears, followed by another. Soon enough, the entire flame turns green. "Every flame I control... always turns green. I wonder why?"_

_Anko waves the flaming match around. The flame stays. She then blows on it, but still doesn't go out._

"_Maybe the gas merged with the Kyuubi's chakra... and it caused your ability to control fire." Anko said as she continues to wave the match._

_Naruto waves his hand and the flame flies toward him. He smirks at her pouting face._

"_Wonder what else I can do?" He asked as he makes the flame dance in his palm._

"_Only one way to find out." Anko said with a smirk forming. "Looks like Peter will have some help defending the city."_

_Naruto snuffs out the fire and gives a smile. "Yeah! All I need is a costume... and a bad-ass name."_

_Anko puts a finger to her chin. "MJ gave me a book on sewing... so I think I can make you a costume... as for the name... I don't think anything with fox in the title will work, so... how about... Flame Broiled."_

_Naruto slaps his face. "Not funny!"_

"Nothing really happened..." Anko then looks at MJ. "When did you find out about Peter being Spider-Man?"

MJ's eye's widen. "How did -?"

"Naruto already knew about it and he told me." Anko explained. She then chuckles. "It looks like both our boyfriends are superhero's."

"Naruto...?" MJ asked.

"Yep... he calls himself... Flame." Anko said.

"Flame? Strange name." MJ said. "As for how I found out... I went to Peter's place and saw the costume."

Anko just sweatdrops.

* * *

Peter lightly groans and tries to open his eyes, but fails. Shaking his head, he remembers seeing a dart in his neck. Straining his ears, he hears what sounds like a hawk, a waterfall and... a strangely annoying voice.

"So... then I said 'Yo Logan'. Then he growled and sliced off my head." The voice then mock cries. "Some friend."

"Can't wait to meet him... " A familiar voice said. "Anyway... how did you end up here?"

"That's the thing... I was just minding my own business... then a dart ends up in my sexy looking neck." He then sighs dramatically. "I swear... if my skin scars I'm gonna..."

Peter groans as he tries to sit up, only to fall back. "Easy there Peter."

_That voice... Naruto? _After sitting up, Peter manages to open his eyes. Blurry at first, but it clears up. He finally manages to get a good look on the two people in front of him. One is wearing a black and red costume with a pair of swords on his back. The other is wearing a black costume with a red fox head covered in green flames. Covering the lower half of his face is a face mask. His blond hair in spikes.

"Ha... Spidey finally awakens." The red suit man exclaims.

"They got you to, Huh?" Flame said.

Spider-Man groans. "You called me Peter? Who... are you both?"

"Ouch... I'm hurt... my own brother doesn't recognize me." Flame exclaims with his hand over his heart. Deadpool laughs.

"Naruto!" Peter yelled as his head finally clears. "What...? How...?"

"Remember that gas incident... well it gave me a few..." He then scratches his head and looks at Deadpool, then back at Spider-Man. "... Side-effects."

"Why didn't you... tell me?" The web swinger said as he stands up.

"Payback mainly... for not telling me that you were Spider-Man." Flame said with a hidden smirk. "I decided to use the name... Flame... since Human Torch was already taken." Deadpool then coughs into his hand. "Ah... Peter... I like you to meet my new friend..."

Deadpool gives a bow. "The name's Deadpool... or Wade Wilson... or Little Willy... wait... did I just insult myself...?" And with that, he goes into a mini rant.

"Nice friend." Peter looks around. Nothing but trees and the sounds of animals. "Where are we?"

"It appears to be some jungle... Africa maybe... could even be South America." Flame looks around. "Or... it could be a training facility... or..."

"A hunting ground." Spidey finished.

Deadpool stops ranting and glances at the surrounding trees. A faint cocking sound is heard. He turns to the two brothers. "Do you guys hear..." Suddenly his head explodes as a bullet enters it. His body falls to the ground. Spidey looks on in horror, while Flame searches for the assailant.

"Looks like the hero's have finally awaken." The voice said. "But I only wanted to hunt the Spider. So..."

A bullet flies toward Flame. A green flame ignites in his hand.

But before the bullet hits Flame, it is sliced in half by a sword. Both slices fly by Naruto. Peter, who was prepared to push his brother out of harms way, looks on in awe as Deadpool quickly sheathes his sword and nods at Flame.

"Can't have my new best friend getting killed, can we?" Deadpool said as all three turn to where the bullet was fired.

"Aha... looks like this hunt will be even more challenging then I thought!" Kraven yelled from the forest.

"Great... just got the costume and now... a crazed villain is after us." Naruto said as he turns to his friends. "What now?"

"Welcome to my life..." Spidey whispered.

Deadpool smirks. "Lets hunt the hunter... although... I prefer a bear skin rug... but a crazy villain will have to do."

Naruto shakes his head and looks back to the forest. The sound of metal clanging and the cry of an animal causes him to turn away in disgust.

Spider-Man, who heard the sound, turns to Deadpool and Naruto. "We have to be careful... no telling what type of traps he set."

"Peter... try swinging above the trees." Naruto suggested.

"Gotcha!" Spidey said as he shoots out a web. It hits a tree and using it like a slingshot, he flies above the trees. He launches another one and starts to swing.

After a few minutes, a gunshot is heard, followed by a yelp. Flame and Deadpool look to each other, before racing off.

They reach a clearing and look around.

"Peter!" Flame yelled out.

"Yo! Webhead!" Deadpool also yelled.

A groan of pain is heard and they both look up, only to see Spider-Man stuck in the tree. A branch is giving him a wedgie.

"Great! This had to happen the one day... one day... I forget my camera!" Flame yelled out waving his hands in the air and crying dramatically. Deadpool holds his stomach as he laughs.

"Guys..." Spider-Man said as he hangs there. "If your not too busy... could you two help!"

Deadpool and Flame stop laughing and turn to look at Spider-Man in curiosity.

"Use your web." Flame said.

"Can't... my suit will rip." Spidey said as he continues to wiggle. Deadpool chuckles. Flame sighs and prepares to save his brother from the evil tree. Well he was, until a ripping sound is heard, and Spider-Man falls out of the tree with a 'oof'.

Spider-Man stands up and dusts himself off and glares at the tree.

Both Flame and Deadpool stare in silence. Spider-Man turns to look at them. Slowly a small laugh comes out of their mouths, before it becomes bigger.

Peter looks on confused, until he glances down as he feels a draft. He runs his hand over his posterior and his eyes widen.

"Very funny!" He yelled out as he starts walking again.

Wade and Naruto continue to laugh as they hurry after him.

After a few minutes of walking and dodging traps. Including a horde of arrows, a pitfall, a couple of close calls with a sniper, a large snake and a... dirty magazine, which Deadpool fell for.

"Spider-Man... Spider-Man... does whatever... a Spider-Man can..." Deadpool sang as they reach a tall wall. He looks to Flame. "Do you have a theme?"

"Not that I know of." Naruto replied.

"Well... old Wade Wilson here will come up with one." Deadpool said.

"Um... great..." Naruto said sarcastically. Flame and Deadpool look up at the wall then at Spider-Man, who is currently wall crawling. "Race Ya!"

"Your on!" Deadpool said, only to see Flame running up the wall. "Cool..."

Flame runs past Spider-Man.

"You can walk on walls?" Spidey asked. Finally seeing the abilities Naruto only showed to Uncle Ben. He can practically feel the smirk coming off of Flame.

Back on the ground Deadpool looks around. "How the hell am I suppose get up there...? I don't have creepy bug abilities or ninja abilities..." He then smirks. "Oh yeah! I totally do!" With that, he vanishes with a 'poof'.

Once Spider-Man and Flame reaches the top, they are greeted by Deadpool sitting on a rock, reading a dirty magazine. He flips through some pages and lets out a perverted giggle.

Naruto slaps his face. "I totally forgot I can teleport too!"

Spider-Man ignores them and looks around the new area. They appear to be in a large room. Sunlight shines in from the roofless ceiling.

He turns to Naruto. "I wonder if Anko and MJ are worried?"

Naruto glances to Peter as he walks around the room. "They probably thought you went to watch my training."

Deadpool then steps on a stone tile, that sinks into the ground. He scratches his head as a clicking and tumbling sound echoes throughout the walls. "My spider senses are tingling."

"That's my line!" Spider-Man let out.

"Shit!" Flame yelled out as a whooshing sound is heard.

Suddenly two arrow shoots out and the next thing they know, several squishing sounds are heard.

Flame quickly checks himself for injuries. He looks up and spots Spider-Man doing the same. "Clear!"

Spider-Man looks up with a sigh of relief. "Same here..." His eyes then widen. "Wade!"

They both look at Deadpool. "Did someone say 'Chimchanga'?" He said as he crosses his eyes to look at the arrow in the middle of his head. Another arrow is impaled through his chest. "Never mind... that was just the sound of my skull and brains healing." He grabs the arrow in his chest and yanks it out. Spider-Man turns away quickly. Deadpool looks at the arrow and smiles. "I need some new material... my jokes are getting old." He throws the arrow to the ground and quickly pulls out the arrow in his head. It comes out with a wet 'plop'. On the tip is some brain matter. Peter starts turning green. Naruto just shakes his head. "Oooh... another souvenir... this will go great with the knife that was in my head, the card Gambit blew up my arm with and my imaginary friend named Cookie."

"Cookie...?" Flame whispered to the still green Spider-Man.

"A little too much bullets to the head." Spidey whispered back. "And a lack of brain juice." They both eye the yellow goo flowing out of Deadpool's head.

Flame looks at the doorway, then at the floor. No telling how many traps Kraven set. With a nod, he does a handsign and vanishes in a swirl of leaves. He appears next to the doorway.

"Whoa!" Deadpool yelled out, before he stepped on another stone tile. The floor sinks in, and a loud tumbling sound is heard. "I suddenly feel like Indiana Jones, only younger and more handsome." Indiana's hat suddenly appears on his head.

Spider-Man looks at the wall as it crumbles and several panels open up. Several hundred that is.

His eyes widen and he quickly web zips as hundreds of arrows fly toward him. As he reached Flame, an arrow scraps his leg, causing a thin cut to appear.

Both Flame and Spider-Man look to each other then at Wade, who is in the middle of the room, still admiring his hat, oblivious to the arrows.

Wade finally looks up and his mouth drops. "This is going to be pain-" As one, the arrows hit the target.

Spidey looks at Flame. "I'm glad he's with us... he attracts all the danger."

Flame chuckles, then spots Spider-Man's leg. "How's your leg?"

Spider-Man looks down at his leg and bends his knee. "It feels fine." In the background, a bloody Deadpool picks up his hat, which is unmarred. He gives a triumphant shout, well, until a stray arrow takes the hat away from Wade. He lets out a cry of despair. "Kinda like a papercut."

"Luckily it wasn't dipped in poison." Flame stated, ignoring Wade screaming, 'My Hat!'

A few minutes later, the three hero's stop near a waterfall. In front of them, is another waterfall. But in order to get to that one, they must jump across three pillars.

"Somehow..." Deadpool started. "I feel like I'm in a bad platform game... only without the cartoony hero's and the busty females." The hero's then lean over the edge, only to see jagged rocks down below. "I don't think he plans on letting us leave." Spider-Man and Flame look at him. "Some vacation!"

Spider-Man and Flame both walk back toward the waterfall, leaving Deadpool to look at the three pillars.

"So... how are you and Anko doing?" Spider-Man asked as he plops down on a rock.

"Pretty good..." Flame lowers his mask. He cups his hand and dips it into the water and brings it up to his mouth. He lets out a happy sigh as he sips the water. "We have years to catch up... but for her, it seems like only yesterday she was in Konoha." He takes a few more sips of water and puts his mask back on. "How are you and MJ doing?"

"Great." He then releases a sigh. "But Harry is still jealous."

Flame was about to say something, but a loud shout catches their attention. Looking back to where they left Wade, they spot him leaping the pillars. Deadpool looks at them and waves.

"Why didn't he just teleport?" Flame asked as Spidey shrugs. Naruto chuckles. "Let's show Kraven... we can live... without fear." Both Spidey and Naruto nod to each other as they race across the pillars.

* * *

High on a ledge, Kraven looks through his scope. A smirk forming on his lips.

Behind him, a man with a shotgun and a rifle crouches down. "Kraven... why can't we just kill them?"

"Soon..." Kraven glances at the man behind him, then back through the scope. The three hero's finally make it to the other waterfall. Deadpool starts to break dance. Kraven puts pressure on the trigger, but shakes his head. "We must separate them..." Kraven stands up and puts his rifle over his shoulder. "I want Spider-Man... it's always a thrill to hunt him... unlike The Punisher... I don't hesitate to pull the trigger once he's in my sight." He turns towards the man. "Take care of the other two... take Joey with you. I don't think that mask lunatic will heal from what Joey will do to him."

The man shakes his head. "I guess that leaves me with the unknown." He unwraps the rope he was using as a belt.

* * *

Back in the jungle. Naruto, Deadpool and Spider-Man walk through the thick bushes, with Deadpool chopping a path and humming 'Welcome to the Jungle'.

Naruto stops as a rustling sound is heard. Spider-Man and Deadpool stop as well. Without looking away from the sound, Naruto speaks. "Go on ahead... I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Spider-Man said with concern.

Naruto turns to them and gives them a wink. "I'll be fine..." He looks back towards the forest. "Wade... look after my brother."

"You got it!" Wade gives him a thumbs up. "The toothpick is safe with me!"

Peter groans. _I feel like a child..._

Wade grabs Peter and starts to drag him away. Naruto tilts his head once they're out of sight and sighs. "This is going to hurt."

After he said that, a rope suddenly wraps around his feet and with a yank, starts dragging him through the woods.

* * *

Spider-Man and Deadpool enter a clearing. Infront of them is a large wooden gate.

Deadpool whistles. "Yo! King Kong!" Suddenly the gate starts to shake. A pounding is heard. "Holy shit... he really has King Kong in there!"

Peter gets into a fighting stance as his spidey senses start to tingle. The gate starts to crack. Peter ducks as a piece of splinter flies past him. Suddenly one final pound, sends the gate into different directions. Dust covers the area.

Spider-Man steadies his breath, like Naruto taught him years ago. He focus' his hearing. A steady heartbeat is heard, followed by a louder beat. _How can he be calm in a situation like this? _Suddenly a whoosh of air is heard. As his spider sense act up, he leaps backward as a large club strikes the ground where he was just standing.

A large man with dreadlocks appears as the dust clears. He looks Deadpool who is actually next to Peter, causing his eyes to widen. Deadpool finally notices the large man and points a finger at him.

"Juggernaut!" He yelled. "Damn... you look better with the helmet."

Spider-Man takes a step back as the man raises his club. "Um... I don't think he's the Juggernaut."

Wade holds up his hand to block the sun and squints. "Yeah... your right! The Juggernaut is a lot nicer!" Cue Wade dodging a large club.

_Nicer! The Juggernaut scares me more than Anko... and she's scary! _Peter thought with a shudder.

Deadpool jumps up and lands on the club. He hangs on as the large man shakes the weapon. What he didn't expect, was for him to slam the club into a rock wall. Leaving a Deadpool sized imprint.

"Wade!" Spider-Man shouted. He shoots a web at the large thug. It sticks to the mans eyes, blinding him. Spider-Man web zips and appears next to Wade.

Deadpool stumbles. "What pretty birdies..." He shakes his head. "Ugh... what hit me?" Peter nods his head toward the large man, who is struggling with the web in his eyes. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it... except Wolvie... since he's my buddy."

Spider-Man quickly steadies Deadpool as he stumbles. "You sure you can handle Brutus over there?"

"Yeah! I'll give him the old one-two punch!" Deadpool throws a few punches into the air. "Ring the bell referee! I'm ready to kick ass!"

"Um... okay." He starts to back away. "Ding."

And like a busted dam, Deadpool shoots forward and nails the large man in the chin.

While Deadpool starts to tangle, Spider-Man begins sprinting toward the gate. He glances at Deadpool. _Hope he remembers that Kraven failed to take his guns._

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle, the rope dragging Naruto stops in the middle of a clearing. A totem pole sits next to a cave.

Naruto rips the rope from his feet and jumps up. He spits some grass out of his mouth. Glancing around, he smirks as a man steps out from behind the totem pole. He throws down his shotgun, followed by his rifle. He grabs a rope from the totem pole and sings it around. It wraps around his arm. He holds the end of the rope up to his mouth. He licks the end of it.

Naruto pops his knuckles. "Won't you need those?"

The man takes the rope from his mouth. "No... I drug you through jagged rocks, a fire-pit and a snake trap... and yet... you don't have a scratch." Naruto looks down at his cut up suit. A burnt spot on his pants. The man then ties a sharp metal spear onto the end of the rope. "I'll just have to strangle you." The man said in a calm voice. He swings the rope and throws his arm forward. The spear strikes a tree. With a yank of the rope, the spear flies back into his hand. He then gets into a fighting stance.

Naruto takes up a stance. He looks up at the blue sky. _I know I promised Uncle Ben that I wouldn't use my skills to kill... but from this day forward... if I kill... it would be in the name of justice!_

Naruto then takes off towards the man.

* * *

With Deadpool, he vanishes with a 'poof' and appears above the large man. He comes down and knees the man in the face causing him to stumble.

Suddenly Deadpool stops and looks up at the sky. "For some strange reason... I feel as though Naruto just said something Corny." He vanishes again as the club comes back down.

* * *

And back with the last hero.

Spider-Man leaps behind a wall as a bullet barely misses his foot.

He peaks around the corner, only to bring his head back as another bullet flies by.

Glancing around, he spots several pillars. An idea slowly forms.

_A 15 year old Naruto and Peter sit on a bed. A video game controller in Peter's hand. He growls in frustration as 'game over' appears._

_"I don't get it!" He yelled out. "How do you beat the final boss?"_

_Naruto chuckles. "When I asked MJ out... did I get her something she loved or did I get her something I loved?"_

_Peter looks confused. "You got her something she loved."_

_"Exactly..." Naruto replied. He hands Peter the controller. "When fighting the final boss... _

Peter smirks. _There are three different ways to beat the final boss. 1. Give them what they want... and pray things go smoothly. 2. Play their own strengths against them. Or 3... use the environment against them..._

Peter peaks around the corner and quickly ducks again as a bullet chips the pillar. A clicking sound causes Peter to smile.

He runs out from behind the pillar and spits a web at another pillar. Once stuck, he pulls back and like a slingshot, he shoots forward. His feet kicking the feet. He does a back-flip and lands on his feet. The pillar crack and falls. It hits another pillar and like dominoes, they all start to fall forward... straight where Kraven is.

Peter watches as the pillars crash into the ledge where Kraven was. A scream of pain is heard.

* * *

Back with Naruto. He ducks the spear and with a snap of his fingers, a green flame appears. It slowly extends, until it looks like a long whip. He smiles as he swings it and it snaps with a 'crack'.

The man's eyes widen as the flame whip wraps around a tree and it starts to burn.

Naruto smirks as he wills the green flame from the tree to flow back into the whip.

"Guess I'm going to have to use this... after all... it is a part of me." He puts his his hand in a hand sign and whispered out 'Kage Bunshin'. Three clouds of smoke appears. He smirks.

The man's eyes widen as the some clears and three identical Naruto's appears. Each carrying a flaming weapon.

_Anko told me... I must never forget my true heritage. _Each clones gives a smirk. The first clone swings a flaming sword and makes some light-saber noises. The second clone carries a pair of flaming kunai, he does a spin, making him look like a spinner firework. And the last clone has both his fists covered in green flames, he punches the air. The real Naruto stands behind them still carrying the whip. He then aims his finger like a gun and fires it into the sky, causing a flame to shoot out like a flare. And like a horse race, the three clones take off.

Spearman glances at the charging clones. He tightens his grip on the rope and swings. The sword clone blocks the strike with his sword.

_It felt like a real sword... his stance is sloppy... but I still don't want to risk it. _He ducks as a flaming kunai flies by his head. A few hairs sizzle. _I have to retreat. _He quickly jumps back as a flaming uppercut nearly takes his head off. _Fast... _With a grunt, he does a spin kick that trips the charging sword clone. The clone lands on the ground, but doesn't poof out of existence.

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees that. _My new chakra... it must've reinforced the clones._

Spear-man backs away and gives the four Naruto's a salute. "I'm not one to run away, but... I know a loosing fight when I see one." With that said, he takes off through the forest.

Naruto drops out of his stance and nods to his clones. They poof out of existence.

An explosion is heard not too far away. Naruto just shakes his head, passing it off as Deadpool.

Naruto then looks at his hands as a green flame swirls around it like a snake. A beautiful sight._I guess it's time I finally opened my parents ninjutsu scrolls... I thought I was doing great with the jutsu's Gai-sensei and the Old Man gave me..._

Naruto files that away for later as he walks back into the forest.

* * *

Naruto enters a clearing and stares at the scene before him.

Deadpool stands on top of the large man. Both katana's stabbed into his torso. He waves his hands in the air. "David has defeated Goliath! Haha... Can't touch this!" He begins doing a hula dance and humming the classic rap song. After a few seconds he turns around only to see Flame standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Um... what's up? How was... your fight?"

Naruto shakes his head. "He retreated." He glances around. "Where's Spider-man?"

Deadpool yanks out both swords from the dead giant and leaps down next to Naruto.

"He went after Kraven." Deadpool looks down at his waist. He pulls out his guns. "I completely forgot about you guys! Poor babies! I bet you two were lonely."

Luckily, Spider-Man, who leaped down from the pillar, saved Naruto from the demented mercenary. Spider-Man blinks as Deadpool starts to hug his guns.

Naruto looks at Spider-Man and notices several black spots on his suit.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

Deadpool chuckles. "Don't tell me... your trying to look like me!" He then mock sobs. "I'm so happy!"

Spider-Man ignores him and dust some of the soot off. "Kraven... he played possum. Then when I got close, he threw several grenades at me."

Naruto remembers the explosion from earlier and just shakes his head. "Any idea how to leave this place?"

Spider-Man gives a nod. "Yeah... when I chased Kraven... he lead me to boating dock... there are two boats left."

Deadpool places his guns back in the holsters. "Well.." He started. "If that's the case... I'm staying here for awhile."

"Why?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hello!" Deadpool yelled out while pointing around the area. "This is an awesome training area... and a great place to make my own Indiana Jones fan movie." He said that last part in a whisper, which Naruto heard. He runs up to Naruto and pulls him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you buddy!"

Naruto lets out a grunt as his ribs start to pop. "Me too..."He lets out a sigh of relief as Deadpool releases him. Peter chuckles. "Next time your in New York... give us a call."

"Will do..." He then gives Spider-Man a slap on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me... I saw a wicked looking puzzle earlier." With that, he poofs away with a final salute.

Naruto laughs as they walk toward the docks. He then frowns as he remembers something. He turns to Peter. "Hey... what happened? You usually give off witty one-liners and stuff."

Spider-Man, who was about to start web swinging, stops and looks toward his brother. "I guess your rubbing off on me." He sighs. "It's because I'm worried what MJ is planning to do to me when we get back."

"Heh... don't worry about it. Me and Anko will think of something." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

* * *

Several hours later finds the two hero's sitting at a table in a diner. Anko and MJ in front of them. A waitress places a pink milkshake in front of Anko, who slurps the cold beverage with a happy sigh.

MJ just shakes her head as Naruto told her about a fishing trip him and Peter went on.

Peter then goes rigid as he asks. "What day is it?"

"Monday... the 3rd." Naruto answered as a waitress places another milkshake in front of Anko. He shakes his head and turns back to his brother. "Why?"

"Crap!" He yelled out startling the people in the diner. "Sorry!" He said to them. "I forgot that today... Dr. Reed Richards will be teaching Quantum Mechanics at the college."

Naruto's eyes widen. "I thought that wasn't for another two weeks!" Anko just looks puzzled.

"He moved the date... after your accident... I tried to contact you to tell you... but you wouldn't answer your phone." Peter replied. Naruto nods. "We better go."

"You go on ahead." Naruto said. Once Peter and MJ are out of sight, he turns to Anko, who is still drinking a milkshake. "Anko...?"

"What?" She said. As she takes the straw out of her mouth, some of the strawberry milkshake sling shots onto her cheek, causing Naruto to chuckle. He reaches over and picks it off with his finger. He then sticks it into his mouth. Anko blushes.

"Found another addictive food?" Naruto said as he licks his lips.

"Yeah... the food in this place is incredible." Anko said, sucking the straw again.

Naruto gives her a warm smile. "Listen..." He started, causing Anko to give him her attention. "I took the liberty to enroll you into my college... this way it will be easier for you to learn."

Anko nods at the knowledge. "What about your training?"

Naruto takes a sip of his own drink. Letting the cold liquid go down his throat, he regards her. "I'm going to open my parents scrolls."

Anko looks on in confusion. "You haven't opened them yet?"

Naruto looks down. "No... I was afraid to... but if I want to make them proud... I will have to learn everything that they did." He then smiles at Anko. "I just wonder how my new chakra will effect the Rasengan and the rest of my parents Jutsu's... still have to read my moms sword technique scrolls..."

Anko just smiles as Naruto begins to name the stuff he plans on doing.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but it took me a while to come out with what I wanted this chapter to be about. Plus I've been playing Spider: Shattered Dimensions and a cool Facebook Game called Eredan iTCG. Urban Rivals also took up much of my time.

Now I must find some ideas to use on the next chapter of Naruto: The Justice League. I also have another DC/Naruto x-over I might post soon and a Naruto/ Batman: The animated series x-over coming soon. The latter will be a NarutoxHarley pairing while the former will likely be a Wonder-Woman pairing.

And a possible Naruto/Ultimate universe x-over and a Shattered Dimensions x-over.

And of course I have several original stories coming soon, including a Naruto/Furry girl story. It will be a Red Riding Hood story, but with several twisted twists.

For some strange reason, I can't focus' on just one story. And because of that, i'll probably end up posting a few stories I wrote years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Spider & Fox

Chapter 4: Of Schools... and Snakes!

Naruto sighs as he plops down onto the couch. He chugs down the coke in his hand and looks around.

_I wonder where Anko is? _His cell starts vibrating. Taking out the phone, he reads the text. _Felicia Hardy... haven't seen her in years... Peter says she's been asking about me?_

He shakes his head just as a shout of 'Eureka' comes from Anko's bedroom. He raises his eyebrows as he makes his way to his girlfriends room.

Stopping at her door, he takes a deep breath before walking in.

Once inside, he spots Anko sitting at a desk, writing furiously on a piece of paper.

Her eyebrows twitch.

She stops writing and places the eraser end of the pencil into her mouth.

"Let's see... what is that symbol?" Anko said with deep concentration. After a few minutes, her eyes light up. "Aha... at least that pervert and snake taught me something useful."

Naruto raises his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Turning around, Anko gives her boyfriend a smirk. "I found a way to summon!"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "How is that possible... coming here should cut our ties."

"I know... but..." She flips her hand so the palm is face up. On her wrist is a small tattoo of a snake. "This should of vanished... but it didn't... I didn't pay it any mind until... until it started burning... meaning a snake is contacting me." Naruto nods as he analyzes the tattoo. "Once that snake bastard abandoned me... the snakes broke up... only a few went to him... the others came to me."

Looking back into Anko's grinning face, he says. "You never told me this before."

Anko drops her grin. "You were young back then..." She picks up her pencil and begins to write some more symbols.

"So... how will this work..." Naruto asked.

"Before I left... the snakes created a pocket dimension... I have a feeling they planned this..." Shaking her head, she continues. "I believe I can create a pocket dimension in this world and open a portal so that only they can come through..."

Naruto frowns. "Nothing else can come through...? People...? Objects...?"

Anko looks up at him for a minute. "No... the pocket dimension was created by the snakes leader... it will likely only have snakes it..." She starts to write again. "My group of snakes are different... unlike Orochimaru... my snakes don't require sacrifice's... in order to summon them... the leader has to bite you on the wrist and a seal will form... just spread blood and instant summon... no handseals needed."

"How much more until you can summon?" Naruto had to ask, kinda missing the old Anko who used to summon snakes and terrorize people.

Anko looks up with a smirk, already knowing what he's thinking. "Thinking something kinky, are we?" She laughs at Naruto's slight blush. She turns back to her work. "I should be done by tomorrow."

"That long?" Naruto asked, taking a seat on her bed.

Anko turns around in her chair. She gives a light glare. "I'll have you know! Seals are not easy! It takes time and dedication." She then grows confused. "Your father's a seal expert... didn't you read his scroll?"

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Heh... kinda been studying Kenjutsu from my Mom's scrolls... and have my clones studying for my tests."

Anko just rolls her eyes.

Naruto smiles. "I talked with my friend Reed Richards... he says you don't have to go to class... but you will have to take a few tests."

Anko yawns. "That's good."

Naruto, noticing her yawn, pats the spot next to him. "Take a break... if the snakes waited this long... they can wait another day."

Anko smiles as she gets up.

Walking over to the bed, she plops down next to Naruto.

They both lay back, content to be in each other's arms. Eye's begin to close

After a few seconds. Anko opens one eye. "Back in Konoha... I didn't think I could ever be this relaxed."

Naruto opens his eyes. He leans over and pecks her on the forehead. "This is a new world... a new life... lets look toward the future..."

Anko smiles as Naruto wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to his body.

* * *

**Next day - After School**

The bell dings, causing the class to pick up their stuff and rush out.

A man with a lab coat smiles and nods at the departing students.

Using his left hand, he pats the sleeve covering his arm stub. He then walks over to his desk and examines a few test tubs.

Hearing a noise, he looks up and notices Peter Parker just now getting up from his desk.

Once Peter reaches the desk, the man greets him. "Peter!"

Peter turns and smiles.

"Professor Connors... that was a great lesson." Peter replied, unlike the other students, he actually paid attention to Professor Connor's teachings. While his brother has a huge thing for science, Peter has an apparent liking for studying chemicals.

Curt smiles. "Glad you liked it..." He looks around the class. "Say... why hasn't you brother been coming to class?"

"Professor Richards has been giving him extra work lately... plus an old friend of his came to town..." Peter asked while scratching the back of his head, like his brother normally does.

"Ah... I see..." Curt replied while picking up a test tube. He shakes the tube, causing the green liquid to move from side by side.

Looking at the professor's desk. He notices several different test tubes. Each with a different color liquid. One is even black and looks thick, Peter could've swore he saw it move.

Shaking his head, he turns back to his professor. "If I may ask ask... what are you working on, sir?"

Connor's places the tube on the desk and shakes his head. "Sorry Peter. It's a personal matter."

"I understand." Peter said, deciding not to pry. He looks at his watch. "I better go... if I'm late... Jameson will have a cow."

With that, he leaves just as the Professor picks up the tube that holds the black goo. He starts to examine it.

* * *

Reed Richards smiles as he jots down on a clipboard.

The door opens and Naruto walks in. Looking sheepish and scratching the back of his head.

Reed looks at Naruto and frowns. "You walked out when I needed to talk to you."

"Sorry Professor..." Naruto started.

"Call me Reed... or Richards. I like to think we're friends." Reed interrupted with a smile.

Alright... Reed." Naruto said with a small laugh. "As for why I was in a hurry... my girlfriend texted me earlier... she has to show me something."

"Let me guess... Anko? I still haven't met her yet." Reed said, while Naruto nods. "Second of all... no cells in my class."

"Sorry about that..." Naruto said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Reed smiles.

Without warning, his arm stretches until it reaches a shelf across the room. One the hand grabs a test tube, it flies back with a snap, similiar to leather.

"I have the test results..." Reed said as he places the tube on his desk. He picks up a clipboard and hands it to Naruto. "You blood is not posionous..." Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief. "And that gas... I've never seen anything like that before... it's apparently a compound of nitrogen and some other chemical I can only guess..." Naruto frowns at that. "And according to Professor Xavier... it unlocked a mutant gene... but your chakra keeps it compressed... only someone of Xavier's caliber will be able to find it."

Naruto sighs. "Like Uncle Ben told me and Peter before he died... 'With great powers... comes great responsibility'."

"Wise words if I do say so myself..." Reed said with a nod.

"Hope Jameson doesn't mind me being a few hours late..." Naruto chuckles. "Better go check on Anko... see ya, Reed."

Before Naruto reaches the door, Reed yelled out. "What about the offer?"

Naruto stops, and tilts his head toward Reed. "Tell Tony... I'm still thinking about it... I want to go solo for a while." He then vanishes out the door with a wave, leaving Reed chuckling after him.

"He is a little too much like Johnny." Reed commented with a shake of the head.

* * *

**Naruto's place**

A poof is heard followed by a hissing sound.

Now we find Anko smiling... at a snake coiling around her arm.

The snake is a diamond back with red scales. Its tongue sticks out as it lets out a hiss...

Then...

It spoke...

"Long time... no see... Mistressss" The snake said, moving up her neck.

"You too, Chishio." Anko said with a happy smile. Glad to have her only friends, aside from Naruto, back. "Can't wait to show you to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Chishio hissed out.

"Naruto..." Anko stated.

"Naruto... always wondered what that boy... would look like when he got older." The snake said.

"Well... he grew up even hotter than I imagined." Anko said as a dream bubble popped up. In the bubble, Naruto begins to undo his pants. He gives her a smile as he tosses the pants away.

The snake shakes her head as blood starts leaking from Anko's nose.

"I'm happy for you..." Chishio whispered, glad that Anko found someone that truly loves her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A quick little chapter. I'm not good at action scenes so this one was easy for me.

By the way, I don't really plan out my stories, I just go with the flow.

Also for those that want to know, Chishio means Blood. I thought it fit.

Plus Anko just isn't Anko without the lovable snakes. _(Poor Naruto...)_

Now taking suggestions for Anko's Superhero name.

Also taking crossover Ideas. Whether it's for In The Fox's Den or just another Naruto crossover to try.

And I'm also wondering why nobody has read my story, Wolves of Prey. Posted it in the Naruto section and I barely have 100 hits. Kind of funny, I post stories in the crossover section and I'll have 300 hits in the first hour.

I hope Wolves of Prey doesn't suck too much... but I did write it several years ago.

Maybe I should post it in the Naruto/Underworld section to get more hits.

**Edit:** Added some more poll choices. I have a thing for furries. Check it out and you'll understand, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Spider & Fox

Chapter 5: Enter... Snake Charm!

Naruto walks into his house, only to come to an interesting site...

At least 30 snakes slithering around and hissing at each other. In the middle of the room, is Anko, sipping some coffee and drawing in a notebook. Next to her, is a red scaled snake. A snake he faintly remembers seeing somewhere before. He stalks over to his girlfriend, stepping over the scaly critters. Feeling someone staring at him, he looks down.

A small snake with green scales look up at Naruto. The snake bumps into his leg.

"Hello, little guy." Naruto greeted, bending down. "What's your name?"

The snake tilts his head. It's tongue slithering out.

"I'm... Komakai." The snake said in a squeaky voice. "It means small..."

Before Naruto can say anything, The snake beside Anko speaks up.

"Naruto-kun... meet my grandson... Komakai..." Chishio said, with a hiss. "He's a little... embarrassed by... his size..."

Naruto smiles and pats Komakai's head.

"Don't worry, Kai..." Komakai gives a small smile at his new nickname. "Sometimes even the smallest creature... can become the most dangerous."

Chishio and Anko share a smile at that.

Naruto gives the snake a final pat and walks over to Anko. He peaks at the notebook, before she closes it. He smiles, already knowing what she's planning.

"Naruto..." Anko started. "You remember Chishio. She helped me watch you when you were young."

Naruto nods in recognition.

"I thought I saw you somewhere before." Naruto said, giving the snake a small bow.

The snake slithers up to Naruto as he sits on the couch, the other snakes make room. Chishio curls on his lap and looks up at him.

"Lift... your shirt..." Chishio asked with a hiss.

"What...?" Naruto asked, looking to Anko.

Anko nods, saying it's okay. "Chishio is well versed in seals." Anko reopens her notebook and goes back to drawing. "Way better than I am..."

Naruto nods and lifts his shirt. Revealing unblemished skin. Anko peaks at him with a small smirk, which vanishes as Chishio licks the skin with her tongue. Naruto has to hold back a laugh at the ticklish sensation.

"Amazing..." The female snake said. "That chemical... caused your fathers... seal to speed up..."

Naruto lets his shirt back down, much to Anko displeasure.

"Any chance of it returning here?" Naruto asked.

"None... the seal... has converted... the fox's chakra to... both your own... and the flames..." Chishio gasped out, letting out a yawn. "Basically... the fox... has been erased..."

Naruto's eye's widen. Glad to be rid of the cause of his pain.

After a few seconds of silence. He shakes his head as he realizes something...

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "I'm late!"

Anko chuckles as she watches her boyfriend run around the room getting his stuff. Tripping over a few snakes as well.

"So..." Chishio started. "You mentioned... you wanted... Naruto to have... another lover..."

Anko shakes her head, as Naruto trips over a snake and tumbles into the door.

"He has a big heart." Anko started to answer. "If anyone deserves love... it's him..."

Chishio nods.

* * *

Later...

Spider-Man web swings across the city. The sun begins going down. Looking at the nearest building, he spots someone in a costume, leaping across the rooftops. The person wears a brown trench coat with a black snake on it.

Shooting a web, he zips towards the person.

The person stops running as she feels a presence. She glances to her left, only to see the web slinger.

Spider-Man gets a good look at her, she wears a brown trench coat, a mask that covers her mouth, that resembles snake scales, a light brown costume with a snake silhouette on it and snake scales, that covers her breast, but leaves her midriff exposed. And a fishnet undershirt, that covers her abs.

"Yo!" He said, as he drops down in front of her. "You know it's-" He is interrupted as the woman fires snakes from her hands. Spider-Man leaps back and slaps one away. "That was kind of rude!" He fires a web at her, but the woman takes a kunai and slices it. Spider-Man's eyes widen seeing that. "Do you by any chance no my brother?"

The woman gives him a smirk. The mask crinkles and her eyes become upside down U's.

"Maybe..." The woman said as she throws a kunai.

Spider-Man leaps back to dodge the kunai, but is not fast enough.

"Ah.. Come on!" He said, examining the cut on his costume. He looks back at the woman, only to see snakes wrapping around his feet. "Not good!" The snakes pull and he falls to his back.

The woman places a foot on his chest and cackles.

"Should I be worried?" A voice said from behind them.

Spider-Man looks up and smirks.

"Bro!" He said, as the woman's snakes tie up his hands. "A little help!"

The woman turns and gives a smirk to Flame.

"In a minute..." He answered. "When we do finally sleep together... will I have to expect this, Anko."

Spider-Man lets out a cough. "Anko?"

Said woman, releases Spider-Man and lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Heh... sorry..." Anko rubs the back of her head. "I was just gauging Peter's abilities."

Spider-Man man grunts as he stands up. "Unlike you two... I wasn't a ninja..."

Flame laughs as he turns to Anko.

"What should we call you?" Flame asked.

"Call me..." Anko started, striking a sexy pose. "... Snake Charm."

"Figures." Naruto deadpanned.

Spider-Man let's out a small laugh. "Guess we're heroes now..."

"Guess so..." He looks at Anko. "You want to see a new technique I made."

Naruto swings his arm. A green flame surrounds it. Holding out his palm, a small fireball appears. He concentrates and the fireball begins to change shape. After a few seconds, a surfboard appears where the flame was. The surfboard has green flames dancing on it, and it hovers above the ground.

"Wha-" Both Snake Charm and Spider-Man let out.

"I modeled it after the Goblin's hover bored that Peter told me about." The board suddenly begins to maneuver itself in the air and does a few flips. "I can control it with my thoughts and chakra."

"Now... that's pretty cool." Spider-Man said, wishing he had a cool board.

Naruto leaps onto the board. It lowers as his weight presses onto it. Concentrating, it rights itself.

"Let's patrol the city..." Naruto said. He holds out his hand for Anko. She looks at it, before smirking. Grabbing it, Naruto pulls her up and wraps his arm around her. She leans into his embrace. Naruto turns to his brother. "You coming..."

Peter smirks under his mask and leaps off the building,.

The full moon comes up. Lighting the city up.

Naruto maneuver's the board and flies through the city, as Spider-Man web swings in front of him. He smirks as he spots Anko looking over the city in awe.

He gives a smile as the full moon shines off of her skin. Making her look like a goddess. Unable to stop himself, he kisses the back of her neck. Which startles her, before she leans into it.

Spider-Man, who looked back, shakes his head. _Please tell me their not going to do IT in the sky. Talk about a mile high club... _Swinging to another building, he spots movement. _What's this? _The woman wears a black leather costume, a black face mask and white hair. The woman is carrying a shiny object in her hand. He looks back at Naruto and Anko, who saw the woman, and gives a nod.

Spider-Man web zips to the building, while Naruto and Anko glide down.

Black Cat smirks at the diamond in her hand.

"You going to make momma a lot of money..." She said. _Then I can make _him_ fall for me..._

Hearing a thump, she turns around and finds three costumed people behind her.

"Alright lady! Jigs up!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Hand over the diamond!"

Naruto folds his arms and shakes his head at his brother.

"What's this?" Black Cat said. "Three against one? That's unfair."

Anko steps up. "That's because I'm your opponent."

"Sorry... your not my type..." She said as she begins to turn around. "Already got my eye on someone."

Naruto tilts his head. That voice sounds familiar...

Anko, not having it, launches a kunai. Black Cat quickly turns around and bats it away. Claws appear on her gloves and she rushes forward.

Anko takes out a kunai and blocks the claws, but failed to block the other clawed glove. A slice appears in her costume. Revealing some more skin.

Growling, Anko leaps back and swings her kunai. A slice appears near the breast of Black Cat.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Peter look to each other, then back to the fight.

_Damn..._ Naruto thought, face turning red. Looking at Spider-Man, the web slinger turns his head. Afraid of M.J.'s wrath.

Back to the fight...

A cut appears on Anko's thigh. She growls and throws a kick, slamming into Black Cat's gut, sending her back.

Black Cat jumps back up and does a sweep kick. Anko, having enough, slams her foot onto Black Cat's leg. A crunch causes the two onlookers to cringe. Black Cat falls back. Anko reels her foot back and kicks...

Only for it to be caught by Naruto...

Naruto releases her foot and looks to the downed Black Cat.

"Felicia?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing?"

Black Cat, now holding onto her leg, looks up.

"How...?" She started. Anko and Peter both look between the two.

Naruto sighs and pulls down his mask.

A few seconds go by...

Felicia gasps at the whisker marks. The same marks that belong to the man she grew a crush on years ago...

"Naruto..." She asked, ignoring her swollen leg.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I still need to practice my fight scenes. And I'm not too good at coming up with costumes, you can just use your imagination.

As for Anko's hero name. I went with Storylover213 idea of Snake Charm. Was going to call her Hebi-hime or Black Mamba. Didn't think it was a good idea to go with Black Mamba, then have her fight Black Cat.

The pairings so far is Naruto/Anko/Felicia. I prefer small harems.

I'm also tempted to make a Naruto/Tenchi Muyo crossover. (I blame my best friend for that one...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Spider & Fox**

**Chapter 6: Pussy, Snakes and Mutants. Oh, my.**

And and Spider-Man continued to look between the skin tight Black Cat and their friend. They were still on the rooftop, and things have gotten even more awkward. Mainly for Spider-Man. But confusion was clearly visible through his mask, while Anko's eyes were spinning. And of course, what Naruto did next made their eyes very wide. Naruto had bent down and placed his hand gently on the strange girl's swollen leg.

Green flames sprang to life on Naruto's hand. Startled, Felicia flinched, but slowly relaxed when the flames, instead of burning, caused a soothing sensation to spread throughout her wounded leg. Some of the flames traveled down her leg, and she nearly moaned when some of it flowed upwards and around her thigh. But the something happened that surprised her, the swelling and redness on her leg began to dwindle.

"Healing jutsu?" Anko whispered. She was clearly surprised at yet another ability he had shown her. The green flames resembled the chakra that medic ninjas were famous for. Only this looked more like it would burn someone, not heal.

Naruto flicked his eyes towards Anko. His hand continued to hover above Felicia's leg, despite the fact that it's already healed. A slight blush appeared on Felicia's face as Naruto's green flamed hand stopped hovering right around her thigh. She didn't know if Naruto realized it or not.

"My mother had a lot of healing jutsu's written down. Even though she couldn't use them herself, she was always prepared." He told them. Anko knew Kushina, but not personally. The older woman was always hanging around Mikoto Uchiha, while she was being trained as an interrogator. "And when I acquired my new abilities, I found a way to mix my flames with my chakra to form a type of healing chakra. The flames burn when I want it to… and heal when I need it to." He smiled under his mask, and squeezed his hand to stop the flames. "While you were busy training, so was I." He gave Felicia's leg a pat. "There… all done."

Felicia flexed her leg. No pain. Not even a single sign that the crazy woman across from her even broke the leg. She blinked as Naruto lowered his arm. She looked at it, and without hesitation, took it. Naruto pulled her up with a smile.

"I have to ask…" Naruto smirked. Felicia tilted her head. Her white hair waved in the sudden gust of wind. "What's with the getup?" Nearby, Anko raised a brow. She could see her boyfriend secretly admiring the woman's figure. That skin-tight, cleavage revealing outfit left nothing to the imagination.

Felicia crossed her arms, which caused her breasts to squeeze together. Her head tilted to the side as she watched Naruto's reaction. "Was just about to ask _you _the same thing."

"Stop looking." Anko told Peter who nearly tripped over his own foot. Anko coughed to let them know they were not alone, and before they could start flirting with each other.

Peter shook his head. He was totally caught staring. "Should we leave you two alone?" Despite staring at the woman's breasts from under his mask, his masked crinkled as he smiled.

"Oh, right!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly with a red tint on his face. "The on in red is Spider-Man... and this is..." Peter waved, but then looked depressed as he was ignored. "... is Snake Charm."

"Girlfriend..." Anko growled. She figured a sudden harem would be appearing, but _she _gets to decide on who will ultimately join!

Felicia glanced to the ground as she said that. Her fist clenched, then she looked back up. Determination burned in those eyes. No damn snake woman will steal the only man she will ever love. The only one to steal her heart. That was why she became the Black Cat. She loved jewelry, and she had stealth to her advantage. And she also wanted to get stronger, and to one day, find her old crush. And now, her he was.

Naruto quickly backed away and stood next to his brother. Anko and Felicia entered an intense stare down. Both Peter and Naruto looked shocked and a bit nervous as lightning shot between both girls. And neither appeared to back down.

With a quick burst of speed, Felicia tore her eyes away from Anko and used her cat-like reflexes to suddenly appear next to Naruto. Anko frowned at the quick movement. She growled at the cat and had to wonder what the hell just happened. No pussy should mess with the fangs of a snake.

"And what is your alias. Mine is Black Cat..." She whispered seductively. Even Spider-Man that was next to Naruto felt a shiver.

"Flame…" Naruto answered with a sweatdrop.

"Flame?" Felicia shook her head. Naruto was never good at coming up with names. She remembered when they were in school and they made a short comic. He named the main character 'Awesome Man'.

Peter meanwhile struggled to remember the woman before him. _Felicia…? _Then it hit him, the woman that contacted him earlier about wanting to meet with Naruto. _Did she plan this? _Thinking back, she didn't look that surprised when Flame appeared and revealed it was actually Naruto. _Has she been stalking him…? _He frowned. His brother always had women chasing him. His left eye twitched and a rain cloud chose that moment to appear over his head.

"You definitely need a better name." She began. She placed her hand on her chin. She inwardly smirked at the cursing Anko behind her. "How about… Human Torch?"

Naruto did not expect that to leave her mouth. He spluttered, then waved his hands rapidly in front of him. The group were confused about his actions until a thud was heard followed by a cough. Naruto sighed, and slowly turned around.

"Johnny..." The group watched as a man headed towards them. Orange and yellow flames covered him, and on his face was a bright smile. As the flames slowly died down, they took notice of a young blonde man there. He wore a blue costume with a '4' on it.

Anko's eyes moved towards her love, then back at the other guy. They could almost pass for real brothers. Blue eyes. _Check. _Bright yellow hair. _Double check. _Both look hot-headed. _That's a literal check, right there. _And the ability to burn anything. _Totally twins..._

"Sorry, gorgeous. I'm afraid that name is already taken..." Johnny Storm, the hot-headed lady killer of the Fantastic Four, said with a smirk. The man stopped before Naruto and nodded his head. After a moment, he raised a brow. "Going to introduce me?"

Naruto chuckled. What's with him and introducing people today? Red had always compared him to Johnny, not that he sees the similarities. Even Sue compared them! _I just don't see it... _He pointed to his friends. "Meet Snake Charm and Black Cat." He laughed when Anko gave a small pose. "And Spider-Man you already know."

Johnny finally noticed the looks Naruto was getting from the cat babe and snake babe. He smirked. _Reed always said I remind him of Naruto… meh, I just don't see it… _Then the two girls notice what the other was doing and started to glare at each other. _Okaaay… totally see it now!_

"What are you doing here, Johnny?" Naruto had to ask. It seems like whenever the name, Human Torch is mentioned, there is Johnny. Totally freaks him out at times. He's known Johnny for a while, but after he gained his powers… Johnny has been a constant aggravation. Especially when he keeps on asking for a flame race. They even managed to drag Peter in a race. And the other aggravation was… "Besides complaining about my name?"

And it starts… "About that… how about Human Torch II. Or the Green Torch." He squint his eyes at Naruto. "You look like a fox… maybe Flame Fox… ooh, Fire Fox!"

Naruto raised his brow. "I don't know about…"

He was interrupted by a cry of 'eureka!'. "How about Jade Cinder?"

The group looked at him as if he's insane. Naruto mentally made of note of that name. It had a nice ring to it.

"This coming from a guy that is called _Human Torch_." Spider-Man sarcastically replied.

"Don't get me started on you're name, Spidey." He turned back to Naruto as a new name came to him. "What about Spark?" Anko shook her head as she saw Naruto actually contemplating that name. "Reed said you have a hidden X-Gene… and that sorta fit the X-Men." He then smirked. "Jade Fox has a nice ring to it."

The sounds of sirens wailing in the distance put an end to Johnny's 'nickname terror'.

"I'll take this one guys…" He paused, and then tilted his head to look at Naruto. "Good luck with Xavier. And watch out for Wolverine. If he doesn't like your stench… then you're toast." Johnny walked to the edge of the building just as gunfire was heard. "By the way, I left you a surprise at the Baxter Building." His arms raised over his head. With a wink, he yelled: "Flame On!" Flames suddenly covered his body, which caused Anko to blink in shock. It was similar to what Naruto does in a way, only Naruto can control what his flames do.

Johnny leapt off the building, then a few seconds later. He flew up higher and higher. Possibly close enough to reach the edge of the atmosphere. Naruto was kinda jealous at Johnny's speed. After a moment, the sound of Johnny screaming in joy caused him to shake his head.

"Show off." Peter muttered. Naruto looked at him with a raised brow. Remembering all the times he showed off.

_Years earlier, a young Peter entered his house. Naruto, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were relaxing in the living room. They turned to the young boy, and were surprised to see he was covered in bruises._

"_Peter! What ha-" Aunt May started to yell as she rushed over to him. Only for him to take off up stairs._

"_Don't ask!" Peter yelled as he rushed up the stairs to his room without another word._

_Naruto chuckled. His eyes quickly examined the bruises and other marks before Peter vanished. His Aunt and Uncle turned to him with confused looks._

"_From the looks of the scrapes..." He began to explain. He kinda wished he had Sherlock Holmes' hat and pipe. "It would appear that he took a fall. My guess would be a skateboard. So, my deduction would be him trying to impress the girl next door. Mary I believe her name is."_

"Who is this... Xavier?" Anko asked, which shook Naruto from his thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, he runs an institute for the gifted." Naruto answered, then decided to clarify it. "Mutants."

"Mutants..." Anko whispered. Mary Jane took her to for a girls night, and all they did was watch horror movies. And the term 'mutants' were mentioned a lot. Her eyes lit up. "I'm coming too!" Back Cat just narrowed her eyes at the woman. Her ears were sensitive.

Naruto nodded. He knew there was no talking Anko out of something. Especially if that something involves Dango. She even had the nerve to seal over ten scrolls filled to the brim with the stuff... and she didn't think of sealing any food from Ichiraku! Oh well, luckily there was a café not too far from their place that sells both Ramen and Dango. It's a win-win!

He turned to the silent thief that was still next to him. "Felicia... let's put the diamond back." Naruto told her, and was very surprised that she listened. She walked around him with a sway in her steps. Then she stopped right in front of him and raised up the diamond. As she stared into Naruto's eyes, she threw the diamond to her left without another glance to it. Luckily, Spider-Man shot a web to catch the object before it could go off the edge.

Felicia poked Naruto in the chest, which did kind of hurt. "I'll turn my life around..." She pulled out a strange object. "If you can catch me!" And with that, she pulled the trigger on the object, and a grappling hook shot out. Peter whistled as the hook struck a nearby roof. And with a wave, she reeled herself in.

Naruto chuckled. He created a flame in his hand, which quickly morphed into a surfboard. He placed the flame board onto the ground and jumped onto it. Slowly, it began to lift. And with a smirk, he flew off after the cat. Laughter escaped both fox and cat.

Anko smiled to herself. She remembered what the Old Hokage told her when they were planning what to do with Naruto. He mention about the only heir to two heroes, which meant staying in that world, he may have been asked to take one or more wives. She then looked at Naruto and Black Cat as they chased each other around the tall buildings. And as a previous thought came back, she knew a harem would be appearing soon. But... _Would it still be alright if he does take more than one mates. I mean, he has a big heart... and he has connections..._

Peter smirked as he looked at his brother. Then as he turned to Anko, he frowned. But the smile on her face must mean she doesn't care, or she's planning something. He shook his head. He still had no idea what goes on in a female's mind.

Naruto grabbed Felicia by the wrist before she could leap to another building. And that actually surprised him. Even without the grappling hook, she could leap to another building without a problem. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. As they flew on a surfboard made of fire, Naruto smiled at the blush on her face.

"You caught me..." She whispered as she slowly leaned in. Naruto could feel the hot breath on his neck. And could smell her aroma. Both of those combined was a real turn on for him. He hovered the board close to a building. "Guess I'll have to be a good girl now..."

"I'd like that..." He pulled her closer. "But I like a little naughty every now and then."

Felicia smirked, which matched Naruto's. But as they both leaned in for a kiss...

"Ahem!" Spider-Man coughed as he hung upside down behind him. His web was hooked to two buildings. "Can we leave now? I'm running low on my webbing."

Felicia gave one final smirk before aiming her grappling hook at a nearby building. Since Naruto's face mask was lowered, she quickly leaned in for a quick kiss to his cheek. "Call ya later!" And with that, she reeled herself onto the building and leapt away. As she flew towards the building, she smiled. She got what she wanted. The only reason she donned the suit and studied martial arts was to get recognition from the only one to earn her heart. The only man she will ever love. _And hopefully take my virginity! _She giggled as she landed on the roof. But then her thoughts switched to that evil snake lady. She glanced back to them one last time, before vanishing.

Naruto's board vanished and he landed near Anko with a grunt. The roof cracked from the impact. And as he looked at his girlfriend, he had to do a double take at that strange smile on her face.

"What?" Naruto slowly asked. He hoped she didn't finally loose her mind. Every time she had a smile on her face, that usually meant trouble for him.

"Jeez… you sure became a ladies man." Anko laughed. "And it seems like just yesterday, you used to blush up a storm when I tucked you in at night." She grew a sly grin. "And when I had to forcefully give you a bath. And not to mention, that time you peeked at me in the bath house."

"Hardy har har!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Still, that last image will forever be glued into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sped down the road in a custom red and green Kawasaki Ninja. He smirked as he felt his passenger's grip tighten. Anko sat behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around him. But despite not being able to see her, he knew there was smile on her face. The wind pounded against their faces. It was similar to the way they used to run back in the ninja world. He never experienced that, but he used to watch Anko do it. And he used to ride on her back.

Up ahead, a large Victorian style gate was closing in. As they approached it, he let off the throttle. But before the bike could fully stop, they watched in awe as it slowly opened as if they were expected. Once inside, Anko whistled. Naruto revved the throttle. In front of the mansion, a few awesome looking cars were parked. Trees and flower gardens flourished. Kids of all ages were outside the mansion playing basketball on the large court. Some were playing tag. They even saw some secretly using their powers in a unique game of tag.

Naruto parked the bike near the main entrance. As he took off his helmet, his eyes met the eyes of a gruff looking man who had a cigar in his mouth. Naruto just raised a brow as the man turned away.

Anko stretched once she hopped off the bike. It was a fairly long ride, and they could've had the Fantastic Four give them a lift, but Naruto was excited about his new bike. And she couldn't say no, especially since she was curious to see what riding the bike would be like. She finally managed to get a better look at the mansion, and she was awestruck. It looked a lot like one of the larger mansions back in the ninja world. Either this man is powerful, cruel or has slaves. Or maybe just very important. She saw the gruff man toss his cigar onto the ground and step on it.

Naruto gave his new bike a loving pat. Sure, he asked Reed if he could fly them to Xavier's, but then Sue Storm came up to him and handed him the keys to an old bike of Johnny's. Johnny had it painted green and red a few days go. Well, more of an orange color than red. Johnny was prepared to give the bike to a close friend. Him.

"Wow... this place is..." Anko whispered as the made their way to the door.

"Awesome..." Naruto finished. He was asked by Jameson a few weeks ago to snap some pictures of the Xavier institute. But alas, he failed to bring any cameras. Minus his phone.

The couple walked up to the main doors, but before they could knock, it opened just like the gates. They heard the gruff man chuckle as they entered. And once inside, Naruto actually whistled. He had seen similar places a few times before, but even that didn't compare. When Jameson told him and Peter to snap some pictures at a Police Ball a while back, it was fun, but having spoiled rich girls hit on him was beyond annoying. Hopefully this won't be deja vu. As the stepped further in, they felt something strange enter their minds. And just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

Their trained ears picked up the sound of feet striking wood. As the sound got closer, it echoed through the room. Their eyes flicked towards the source, only for Naruto to gulp. The woman was gorgeous. Long white hair. Dark skin. A long cape and a skin tight uniform. He blinked as he found himself looking her up and down. Her shoes continued to tap against the steps until she finally took notice of her guests.

"Hello." She greeted once she reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked confused as to why they were here. Naruto could see the confusion in her eyes. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted." As soon as she reached them, she held out her hand. "I'm Ororo Munroe. But everyone calls me Storm."

Anko looked at the hand in confusion. Until her eyes widened in realization. She remembered seeing what Naruto did at times. She took the hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, followed by a small shake. "Anko Mitarashi. Snake Charm."

"Nice to meet you…" She then extended her hand to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Flame…"He greeted, then whispered. "... for now anyway..."

"Ah, yes. The Professor has been expecting you." Storm told them. She smiled as she remembered the name 'Naruto'. With a 'hmm', she turned and began walking back up the stairs. "This way."

Anko shrugged as she began to follow the woman. Naruto, meanwhile tilted his head as he watched both women walk up the stairs. With a sly smirk, he began to follow the two gorgeous women, but at a slower pace. But as soon as they reached the next floor, he failed to notice two girls that were in quite the hurry.

His ears twitched. He turned his head, and saw a flash of movement. He reached out to stop the inevitable impact. But he never expected his hand to pass right through the first person, but not the second one…

"Oof!" The person gasped. Both Naruto and the girl fell into a heap on the floor. A giggle was heard soon after.

Anko and Storm both stopped walking as they heard the commotion. Anko turned and saw the sight. She was about to help her boyfriend, but settled for a smirk. She watched the events unfold, and was reminded of that Black Cat incident earlier.

Naruto quickly shook away the stars that floated around his head. He gave his hand a squeeze, only to get a moan in return. Another voice giggled this time. A familiar one. His eyes snapped open.

On his stomach sat a very shocked girl. A strand of white hair fell over her left eye. Her hand was on his cheek.. She ignored the hand on her breast, and just stared at her own hand in disbelief. A small green silhouette covered her hand for only a brief second. With a gasp, she brought her hand up, and saw a small green flame again. She closed her hand and watched as it vanished. But once she opened it again. Nothing.

Rogue looked at her hand in shock. She didn't hear Kitty giggling in the background, nor felt the hand on her breasts aside from the first time when she moaned. It didn't suck the life out of him, but it did give her some of his powers. She was curious, so she rubbed his cheek again.

Naruto, tired of the awkwardness and confusion, quickly jumped up. The girl was knocked onto her backside. He looked at the girl on the ground. She was cute... that much he can't deny. He lowered a hand. He did feel some of his powers flowing into the girl when she touched his cheek the second time.

Naruto lowered a hand, which shook Rogue from her thoughts. She looked at it. Curiosity once again assaulted her. She wondered if… if she could touch him again. Without it hurting him.

With that in mind, she grabbed the hand. She forgot to wear gloves today, and that appeared to be a good thing. The other girl and Storm both looked surprised as Naruto gripped her hand and pulled her up. Anko looked confused, but she had an idea about it. Rogue looked up at the young man before her as he spoke. He appeared to be the same age as her and Kitty, if not a tad older.

"You okay…" Naruto coughed. He wasn't used to being stared at. Sure, people stared at him in his world, but that was for a different reason. Then there is the time he was in high school, which was a year or two ago. Then, his mind drifted towards Felicia, and their high school days…

He quickly shook his head as the thoughts were getting off topic. "Sorry about that. Kinda… lost in thought…" He decided not to say anything about her _stealing_ his powers. After all, the Fantastic Four had told him all about this place. Like Human Torch said earlier, _Watch out for Wolverine. _Peter also knew Wolverine personally _and _warned him about said mutant. And he did want to meet him after that strange talk with his newest friend: Deadpool.

"Yeah… um…" Rogue shook her head. She failed to notice that she still had his hand in her grip.

"Naruto…" Naruto greeted. He ignored Anko's smirk beside him.

"Anna Marie…" A shy smile graced her face. She had a country accent. "…but I prefer Rogue." She was about to ask him about her being able to touch him, but a cough from her 'annoying' and 'boy-hungry' friend, Kitty, who wanted to make herself known to the cute guy, interrupted her.

"And I'm Kitty Pryde!" The other girl greeted. Naruto blinked at the sudden assault of questions that spewed from the smaller girl. They ranged from 'Cute Whisker Marks' to 'Are you single?'. And Anko... that smirk just didn't want to leave her face.

"Um… nice to meet you both…" Naruto finally managed to get out once the questions stopped, even though it stopped on the, 'Are you Single?' question. How would he answer that? _Oh hey, wanna join my harem?_ His left eye twitched at that. And that look from Anko… she was just enjoying his torment. If he was still in his world, he could only imagine what stuff she would get him into.

"Girls." Storm spoke. He could've sworn her eyes became white for a split second. "The Professor is expecting them."

Just now realizing they were still holding hands, Rogue slowly let go. Slightly fearing this would be the last contact she would ever have with another person.

"See you around." Kitty sighed. She grabbed Rogue's free arm by the sleeve, and before the girl could say bye, she was pulled away.

"That was… interesting." Anko sidled up next to Naruto, and looked the shy girl over. A little ways from them, they saw the girl start to yell at her friend. "First a pussy cat… now this. You_ are_ slick. And from what I hear, just like your father."

Naruto shook his head, then whispered: "A snake and a cat." A fanged smirk crossed Anko's face.

"And a fox in-between…" Anko whispered, but before their flirting could go any further, Storm began to walk past them, but paused for a second.

"That's some of what to expect around here. Come." They quickly followed after her. They passed by room after room, and even saw some students running around the halls. And from their observational skills, it appeared that the place had been renovated recently. "You just met Rogue and Kitty Pryde."

"What are their powers? That girl, Rogue, looked like she just killed Naruto." Anko asked. She gained an idea awhile back, but just needed confirmation.

"Well, simplified, Kitty has the ability to pass through solid matter." They reached a door, and Storm gripped the doorknob. She glanced back to the couple behind her. "She can walk through walls, and pretty much, anything else." Storm nodded to herself, then pushed the door open, and allowed them to walk inside. "And Rogue, that's something I believe the Professor wishes to explain."

Once inside, they caught a glimpse of how nice the office was. Books lined the shelves. A medium sized desk. Two leather lined chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk, they saw a man. His back was to them, and his eyes focused outside the window. Naruto's ears picked up the sound of laughter coming from below. They saw the man sitting in a chair. Through the window, Naruto's eyes locked onto the eyes of the man.

"Thank you, Storm…" The man spoke. To Naruto, it felt almost like the old man from his world. Serene. _Calm_. He shook his head. He knew that feeling. Like something crawling inside his head. He felt it back in his world, where a nice Yamanaka man entered his mind when he couldn't sleep at night.

As Storm closed the door behind her, Anko quickly took a seat. She felt compelled to prop her feet on the desk like she did, what felt like yesterday to her, on the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki." The man spoke. His voice calm, and once again, the duo were reminded of a certain old man. But for the man, he was confused at first, then settled for a knowing nod. Through the window, Anko saw his eyes lock onto her. "And… Ms. Mitarashi, I take it?"

"How did you…?" Anko started to ask, but the man finally turned around.

The man was bald, and had a soft smile on his face. Reminded him of how Ben was. Constant smile, and both had eyes that looked like they contain wisdom way beyond their years.

He felt it again. Something was poking inside his mind. It didn't hurt, and he didn't bother to fight it. He flicked his eyes to Anko, and he could see her look slightly uncomfortable.

"I've known about you both, for awhile now." The Professor rolled around his desk, and the two saw that he was in a wheelchair. He smiled softly. "As you probably guessed by now… I have the ability to enter ones mind. It's called Telepathy. The ability to read minds."

"Telepathy?" Anko breathe out. She knew of a few ninja's that could read minds, but it was rare. Sure, the Yamanaka's were mind walkers, but even they couldn't…

"Read minds?" The man answered for her with a small laugh. She flinched at that. It was such a powerful ability. The man turned to Naruto. "I have been watching you for awhile. When you first appeared, you were only a small, yet very confusing little blip on the Cerebro. But after your little accident, I now understand why." The man glanced around the room, and then Naruto and Anko felt a small pressure.

"_You both posses a hidden X-Gene." _As he said that, they felt some information enter their minds. _"Mr. Uzumaki's awakened during his accident."_

"Then… what's my power?" Naruto spoke out loud.

"_It involves your demon…" _The man answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's up all night 'til the sun." Deadpool sang. His head bobbed up and down. And he had what appeared to be headphones strapped over his head. "I'm up all night to get some. She's up all night for good fun. I'm up all night to get lucky." He kept up his stride through an empty street. Up on a roof of a building, a man in a black suit lowered a weapon: A sniper rifle. "We're up all night 'til the sun. We're up all night to get some."

He paused in his walk and glanced around. "Strange. It feels as if I'm interrupting something vital to the plot." He shrugged. "Ah, well." He snapped his fingers, and started to sing. "We're up all night to get lucky." He stopped again. "Is it just me, or does it feel like I'm being watched… or read… or written?"

_Where the hell is my thought bubbles? _As he thought that, a yellow box appeared next to him. "About time! The hell have you been? Like, could've used you a few chapters ago. It gets kinda lonely ya know..." He glanced to his thought bubble.

_Heads up. _Deadpool scratched his head. He didn't remember thinking that. But before he could ask, he leaned his head to the side just as a bullet flew by. It was as if time slowed down. His eyes trailed the ripples that were left in the bullet's wake. Under his mask, a smile grew once he saw the origin of the projectile.

Wade rolled his shoulder until it popped. "Bullet time. Gotta love that shit."

The yellow box popped up again. _Cliché much?"_

Wade waved his hand in dismissal. "In your dreams. There is still plenty of life in bullet time. Watch, and observe." As he spoke, another bullet flew at him. But what the shooter didn't expect, was for the the strange mercenary to suddenly spin on one leg like a ballerina. "Cliché my ass!" Another one flew at him, and Deadpool dropped into a split that wound make a normal person cry. He watched as the bullet flew by his head.

_Still cliché... _Wade looked at the yellow box with narrowed eyes. He didn't pay any attention to another bullet that was headed straight for him.

"Really. Oh, I see." Wade quickly grabbed the yellow box. "Cliché this!" He held the the box like a baseball bat, then swung. He looked in the air for any sign of the bullet. He looked back at the yellow box, only to see a hole through it. Following the trajectory, he saw a small rip on the leather near his thigh and a black mark on the ground.

"Note to self: Playing baseball with bullets may not be a good idea." He smirked, and flicked his eyes to the two swords strapped to his back. He sensed another bullet headed for him, and he knew that the shooter must be getting frustrated. He slid the sword out of the sheath in a quick motion, and as the bullet neared him, he swung.

Behind the Merc with a Mouth, was another man wearing a suit. As he snuck up behind Wade, he prepared to put a bullet between the man's head. He squeezed the trigger, but the suddenly froze as his target struck the sniper's bullet. The man's eyes widened as blood dripped down his head followed by a sharp burning pain.

Deadpool glanced behind him as one of his little stalker's hit the ground. He smirked. The sword had sliced the bullet in half. One half hit his stalker, but where was the other half? His smirk widened as a body fell from the building.

"No doves? Fuck me... and I had a nice little John Woo moment planned. Two guns and everything..." He pouted under his mask. _I also need a motorcycle. Awesome music. Hundreds of bad guys. _

_And maybe some plump, juicy breasts..._ Deadpool glanced to the yellow box. "Exactly! Just what I was thinking! You always know how to complete me..."

Before he could vacate the area, dozens of red laser's covered him. _Ooooh... now I just need a bike, and a totally hot babe. _A whirling sound entered his ears. He glanced around for the source, and as he found it, he smirked. Up above was a helicopter with a silver haired woman leaning out. "Jackpot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue watched in awe as green flames licked her hand. It snaked around as if it was alive. She frowned after awhile. Normally the powers she, um, borrowed didn't last this long. Beside her, the bed shook as Kitty Pryde leaned forward for a better look. After several moments of playing around, she found she _still _had that guy's powers. The flames didn't burn or anything. It was just there.

"Maybe it's just for looks, ya know." Kitty suggested. The power was very similar to Pyro's in a way. Maybe it was just a green version.

Rogue nodded her head after a moment, then, she started to stare intently at the flames. And slowly, the flames stretched until it covered her hand like a glove. A noise in the hallway startled both girls, and when Kitty looked away for that brief moment, Rogue reached over and touched her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, wait, wait. So we were right? The demon itself is gone? But the chakra..." Anko asked while Naruto sat near her with a confused expression.

"That gas acted like acid. It melted _all _of your chakra channels. And the demon wanted to live. Badly." Xavier answered with a serious tone. "And with no chakra pathway, I believe it sacrificed itself just so its power would live on. I searched, and found no evidence of another being in you."

"So, would that make me... a demon?" Naruto finally asked after a brief pause. After the incident, he felt stronger, faster, better. He felt that he could easily become Hokage.

"Yes... and no." As soon as Professor X said that, and image of Wolverine entered the blonde's mind. The same person Peter told him about. Same person Deadpool kept mentioning. And who was probably waiting outside the door sharpening his claws.

"I believe you both have the same mutant ability." Xavier continued. "Your skills from your world. With your flames, you have the ability to mold them. To sculpt them. But that seal your father added has caused a sort of blockage. With that clear, you should be able to create a new form of flame." He watched as Naruto formed several objects with his flames. "... it could even give you the mental ability to control a normal flame. I honestly do not know."

"Naruto..." Anko whispered, but was then startled as she heard the Professor talk to her.

"And you, my dear..." Xavier locked his hands together. His brow scrunched together in apparent confusion. "... I'm not really sure what to make of your's without proper testing. But your control over snakes could very well be even more powerful than you imagined. Summoning them could be just the beginning of your ability."

The three continued to talk for well over twenty minutes. Naruto felt strangely calm around the man. It felt almost as if he was in the presence of Sarutobi. And that was similar to what he felt when he was around Uncle Ben. He knew he could trust him, and upon looking at Anko, he noticed that she likely had the same line of thought.

"Well... now that all the business has been said. Ms. Mitarashi, I'll have my friend McCoy have a look at you. Perhaps he can tell us something about your DNA." Xavier rolled around his desk. He internally chucked as he heard the woman groan. He couldn't tell if it was from the formal name, or from the thought of being examined. After a moment, he sensed Naruto was about to ask about him, so he beat him to the punch. "As for you, I have a surprise I feel you would like."

Naruto smiled as he stood up. He always loved surprises. Mainly those that involve playing video games all night and day until he passes out. Aunt May sure did scold him that time. He paused as he remembered something, only for Xavier to speak.

_Rogue is special. Very special. I'll explain later. _Xavier smiled as he sent that. Both Naruto and Anko talking excitedly to themselves. But passed his smile, his mind was on other things. One was that he was worried about Rogue. And the other, he lied to the boy. _What was those two presences in him?_ He exited his office, and lead them down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Danger Room, Naruto stood with a bewildered expression, that slowly turned into a look of awe. What was once an empty metallic room, slowly began to form a scenery. Behind him, the control station to the room vanished and was replaced by a strangely familiar place.

Earlier, the Professor lead him to this place that he called, the Danger Room. Apparently, this is a very advanced training facility. Xavier had entered his mind for a suitable training location, and barely a second later, the man had entered the scene into the computer. He wanted Anko to join him, but the Professor lead her to that McCoy guy. Sure, he trained with the Fantastic Four, but they didn't have anything like this.

He watched the room merge into, well, the very thing that he dreams about most nights. His blonde hair blew in the breeze that swept by. Even the smells were familiar. He bent down and ran a hand across the sand. He smiled, and as he stood up, he decided to walk towards his favorite Ramen stand before he started his training.

Rogue furrowed her brow as she stood outside the Danger Room. She was on a quest to find that boy who's powers she 'stole'. She bumped into that woman that was with him, and they got to talking for a little while. And when Professor X showed up, he mentioned that her _target _was in the Danger Room.

Naruto smiled as he lifted the red curtains. Inside, he looked at the familiar ramen stand. All that was left was for the owner and his young daughter to pop out and greet him with, 'What can we get ya, Naruto-kun. It's on the house.' That would make his day. With a sigh, he backed away and watched as the curtains fell back down.

Rogue slowly entered the Danger Room. She went past the control system, and slowly made her way into the hologram. She watched with confusion at the place. She glanced into the distance, and saw a mountain with four faces. It looked like Mount Rushmore, but the place itself looked like it might be in feudal Japan, from what she read about in class. Or, perhaps Wakanda?

She watched as that boy, Naruto if she remembered correctly, stretch out his hands.. After all, the name and face had been raging in her thoughts for the last hour. She lifted her hand, and watched as a small green glow covered it. She squeezed it, and watched as green flames ignited from the young man before her.

Naruto grunted in concentration. He had no idea how to get rid of that _blockage _Xavier mentioned. But he knew one thing, and that was to keep training. And then maybe that blockage will finally reveal itself. In front of him, the green flames whipped about in a wild manner. Naruto had both hands thrown out before him, palm forward.

The flames began to merge and form. Naruto normally merged his flames as a way to defy gravity and fly, but according to the Professor, he could do much, much more. His eyes closed, and he increased his focus and concentration.

Slowly making her way closer, Rogue watched in amazement as the green flames expanded until it reached high in the air. The green light from the flame illuminated the area. She continued to watch the flame transform and transform, until her eyes widened as it stopped on a certain form.

A dragon. She could see the creature's eyes move and lock onto her. The teeth looked sharp, and it appeared it would rip her in half if it bit. The dragon itself was as tall as one of the faces on that mountain. She could see Naruto produce more flames until half the dragon was formed. Wings and all. Sweat began to pop from her skin as the heat hit her. Which she thought was strange considering the flames she produced didn't burn her.

The dragon suddenly let out a roar as Naruto threw his hands forward. The dragon launched forward. Rogue watched the creature circle in the sky, but the took notice that Naruto's eyes were closed, but the eyes of the dragon was alert.

Naruto frowned. Sweat poured from his forehead. The dragon moved around the area a few more times before it let out another powerful roar. If there was glass in the room, he knew it would shatter. Well, the glass in the control tower must be reinforced. He maneuvered the dragon, and a smile grew on his face. The dragon did a nosedive. It's bat-like wings folded up to make it dive faster. Its snake-like tail straightened. And just before it struck the ground, the wings extended.

Rogue stepped forward once again, only this time she accidentally stumbled on a rock. But that didn't surprise her as much as the dragon did. As soon as Naruto opened his eyes, the dragon vanished in a show of sparks.

"Oh, hey. Was wondering when you were gonna make yourself known." Naruto spoke. Rogue was quite surprised. For two things: That he knew she was there, and that he wasn't out of breath. "Rogue was it?"

"That was, um, quite the show." Rogue mentally slapped herself.

"You're telling me..." Naruto said under his breath. "And, um, sorry about that whole awkwardness earlier."

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Rogue walked forward, while taking in the sights. They were pretty impressive.

"...about the power you siphoned?" Naruto smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry about it. No harm done."

Rogue tried to think of what to say to him, but when she looked at him, she saw that he was looking sadly at everything. So she tried to change the subject. The flames can wait. "Say, um... I was talking to your girlfriend. And she said you went by the name, Flame."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I suck at coming up with names. I once had a Teddy Bear, and I called it Yogi. Barry was my second choice. So, I'm new at the whole 'hero alias' bit."

Rogue held in a laugh, but did managed a smile that Naruto thought was cute. "You know..." Naruto also thought her country accent was very cute. Hell, he would even call it cute. "...perhaps I can help with that."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled. He always did have a soft spot for pretty girls.

"You should call yourself Spyro..." Rogue giggled a little. Which was strange. She _never _giggles. "Or Dragon. That one... um, sounds kinda cute."

Naruto tossed the name around his tongue. It was better than Flame. And he definitely needs a better costume. "I like it."

Rogue smiled. She was glad, his girlfriend did say he needed a better name. She tried to calm her beating heart, after all, it wasn't a good idea to fall for some who was already taken. And... she can't believe she just thought that. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the hologram suddenly ended. And upon looking at the control room, she saw Wolverine standing there with a stern expression. One that made Naruto gulp.

* * *

**AN:** I know that one was a long wait. But this chapter has been done for quite a while. Heh, word of the day... 'quite'. Was gonna post this Christmas, but got depressed and lazy then. I'm also working on the next chapter of The Justice League as well, which introduces a new pairing for Naruto. Also need to work on the next chapter of Tigress, and a new Kung Fu Panda cross.

And as for this story, Rogue will be the new member in the harem. I'm also thinking Jean Grey should be the next one as well. Was just gonna ditch this story and reboot it, but decided since people still read it, mine as well work on it.


End file.
